Rather be
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Fuuto now out of high school goes to America to become an actor. His first role in anything is a tragic love story. He at first has trouble with the script he has to play but after his co-star offers to help him he simply dismisses the idea until he gets railed for not doing the parts right and is given a strike and a threat that if he doesn't get his act straight that he'll be out
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: I want to make a note about a few things 1-I don't own Brother's conflict 2-The oc's in this belong to me as well as the plot 3-This story is 40 chapter's long, so be ready to read a shit tone and lastly-The only song in this is the character song for Fuuto Asahina, I'd suggest you listen to the song when it pops up_

After being rejected by Ema; the only girl that he had actually loved he chose not to love anyone anymore. He didn't have time for something like that anyways. He had his entire life in front of him; he couldn't let some attractive girl get in the way of that. After high school he really wanted to pursue the carrier of acting. So he left Japan and he went to America to pursue it.

He went to L.A, Nevada to see where it would get him. He wasn't sure what to expect when he got there, but one thing he did know was that he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of achieving his goals. He wanted nothing more than to do what his heart was set out to do. He tried out for many roles and was told that he was to play the main character and the love interest to another co-main character who he had met.

"Fuuto this is your co-Star Kara Sullivan, she's been in the acting business since she was 12 years old. If you have any questions ask her." The producer said as he placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

He nodded his head as he held his hand out to her. "I look forward to working with you Kara." He said with a smile

"I don't shake hands, you even think about touching me outside of the movie you will find your pretty boy face in the hospital." Kara said coldly before she turned away and walked off.

Fuuto looked confused as he looked to the producer; who sighed. "Well so much for that. She hates newbies; especially when its a male newbie."

"Why's that?"

"Rumor has it that the first movie she was placed through was with another newbie and he kept on harassing her off set. Apparently to the rumor the male tried to sexually assault her in her dressing room which ended up having the male be sent to the hospital because of her bashing the males head into the glass mirror."

Fuuto looked surprised at the producer and looked to the female who was talking with a group of people. He wondered if he would even get along with the female let alone be able to act like he was even interested in the woman. The producer called the main cast in and told them what they would be doing that day.

Fuuto couldn't help but keep his eyes on the black haired woman, he had no idea how he was supposed to work with her but he knew that he would have to at least try if he wanted a chance at acting. Kara and him were placed at a the beginning of the script where Fuuto's character had to meet up with Kara's for a blind date. He tried to seem interested in the female but he couldn't.

The first impression she had given him was burned into his mind; he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to get past the fact that his co-star was a cold hearted witch. Half way into the date it was cut as the producer went up to them and looked to Fuuto.

"Fuuto, I know this is your first movie so let me just say that you need to seem a bit more interested into her. Imagine she is someone she actually like." The Producer said

After he left Kara spoke up. "You must have had someone you liked back in Japan."

"Shut up; you were cold to me before I don't want to hear crap from you Kara." He snapped

He was getting frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get into his character. He closed his eyes for a moment and closed his eyes before he opened them and thought about Ema; even though she rejected him. He still loved her, she was a bit stupid but she was attractive plus a good cook. They went back to the top and he did slightly better that time as he thought about Ema instead of Kara. After many hours they called it quits for the day and once Kara got out of her dressing room she saw that Fuuto was waiting for her.

"What do you want Fuuto?"

"I just want to talk to you; or are you so sucked into your own ego that you can't even spare a few minutes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sighed as she looked up at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you're so cold to me. I haven't even been around for a day, and you've been utterly cold to me for no reason." He said seriously

She crossed her arms before she closed her eyes. "I apologize for that...Its just that you look almost exactly like the male who had tried to push himself into me. I didn't mean to seem cold to you; that was a complete accident and I should have apologized earlier I just couldn't shake off what I felt." She said before she opened her eyes

She then went up to him and she placed her hand out to him. "Think we can restart Fuuto?"

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Do you seriously think that I'm that dumb? I'm not going to forgive you that easily for being cold to me. I honestly don't think you understand just who you're working with."

"Actually yes I do. I just got done researching you; as I do for all the people I work with. So what if you are popular in Japan, you're not there now so suck up whatever pride you have if you want to survive here." She said as she walked past him. "Oh and if you even think that threatening me in any way will get you anywhere you are so out of luck."

She then left him there and he scoffed a bit; he didn't like how the girl treated him. He was used to people being nice to him, to find someone who'd actually treat him so cold like...he didn't know how to take it and knew that he would have to find a way around the raven haired female. He went to the hotel he was staying at only to see that Kara was there talking with some of the staff. She said her goodbye before she walked off to the elevator, he followed after her and the two were in silence before he saw that she was looking at him.

"What?" He asked

"My sisters' told me how much of a snob you were to them. Keep that tongue of yours from spitting venom while you are here. This hotel has been the place that many celebrities stayed at for centuries. Don't spoil it cause of your ego." Kara said before she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"So this Hotel is ran by your family?"

"Mhm, All of my siblings work here...All freakin' 14 of them." She said with a sigh

"You have 14 siblings?" He asked shocked

"Mhm, I'm the 12th child though. So I don't really get much attention from my mother or step father."

He was quiet for a bit. "So do you have just sisters?" He asked curiously

"No, I have one brother, the brother is my step brother though. I don't really see him much since he's in college right now." She said with a shrug

"I see...So you're just like me to a point then."

"I know. I was shocked at how much alike we are, but don't think that it'll make things any easier for you around me. I'm not interested in being your friend." Kara said with her hands in her pockets

"Of course you don't. So what floor do you live on?"

"The top floor. It has only four bedrooms on it. Two are guest rooms and the other two belong to the most paid people in the family which would be me and my elder sister Gina who's a lawyer." She said with a sigh

"So we're going to the same place, this is getting interesting, I wonder if you understand just how lucky you are to have me around you like this."

She scoffed and looked to him. "I don't care, you aren't as interesting as people make you out to be...oh and if you think about placing that stupid puppy dog pout shit on me I will slap your face so damn hard you'll have to get a make over." She said coldly

"You really are a feisty woman Kara, surely someone is taming that fire inside you." He said moving closer to her

"I don't care for dating or relationships." She said as she saw his arms go on either side of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that so? I would have thought someone as adorable as you are would have already had someone to be with by now." He said as he moved closer to her

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Really, you're going to try to flirt with me with small names like that? Psh, you really are desperate aren't you?" She asked unamused

He scowled at her a bit. "Is it really that hard for you to understand just how much you acting stubborn is going to get you?"

"I told you I want nothing to do with relationships and I meant that." She said as the elevator stopped

he got from in front of her and left the elevator and she left behind him. She got her key out and she went to her room before she closed the door with a sigh. She placed her back against the door before she closed her eyes; she had no idea just what was going on inside of his mind but she didn't like it. She didn't want to deal with heart break over again. She already had enough of relationships when she was younger.

She slid down the door as she began to cry as she had memories of her past come up and visit her once more.

| _"Kara, I know that we're only supposed to be in a relationship in the show, but...can we actually be together? I really like you."_

 _"Of course Klaus, I'd like that a lot."_

 _-A year later-_

 _"Kara, please won't you let me have you fully?" Klaus asked as he slowly moved closer to her_

 _She shook her head. "No, I'm not ready for something like that."_

 _"But don't you love me?"_

 _"I do love you, but having sex isn't what I want to do right now. Can't you understand that?"_

 _"No! either you'll take me willingly or I'll force you too!"_

 _He ran straight for her ending up with her moving out of the way and smashing his head against the glass mirror. In horror Kara went to get the producer and told her everything. She then found out as she saw his cell on the floor that he was cheating on her with another actress that was two years older than her. She threw his phone out and broke up with him when she saw him in the hospital._ |

She didn't want the same thing to happen to her again, she broke down into tears even more as the memories just wouldn't leave her mind. She held her head with her hands as she tried to push the memories away from her but they just wouldn't leave her alone. Kara ended up lying sideways on the floor asleep due to crying herself asleep.

With Fuuto he was researching the young female hoping to find something out about the female that he could use against her to get her to open up to him. He found an article from five years ago about Kara being involved in the injury of an actor's life. He had it translated as he read it his eyes widen.

The rumor he heard from the producer wasn't no rumor and the actor that had tried to press himself towards her was her own boyfriend and what looked like her only boyfriend in her carrier. He looked at the screen as he saw a picture of the young raven haired female smiling on the screen. He then closed his eyes as he leaned his head back.

He had no idea what to do about the cold hearted female. There had to be something he could use against her he just hadn't figured out what yet. He sighed and looked at the screen again, he searched up about the male she was with beforehand only to see that he had opt out of being an actor for a while due to the head injury he had gotten but was currently in the process of being casted in many things.

He knew he would have to keep his eyes out for the male as he worked, he didn't want Kara to deal with the asshole if she didn't have to. He hoped that if he showed that he cared for her at least a little bit that she'd give him a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Fuuto saw that Kara didn't even speak at all in the morning. She even refused to look at him at all; when her sisters' all greeted her he saw that she only waved at them and walked pasted them all. Fuuto followed her out to where the movie was taken place only to see that on set was the male who had hurt her before. He hoped that Klaus wasn't his replacement if he couldn't get his act together.

He pulled Kara to the side and made her look up at him. "Look Kara, I did research on you and that bastard that came here. If you seriously don't want to be around him then tell me what the hell do I have to make sure you stay from him?"

Kara looked up to Fuuto shocked before she smiled at him. "If you really are being truthful about those words then we need to practice something away from everyone." She said before she took his hand firmly and dragged him to her dressing room where she closed the door.

He was shocked to see how plain the dressing room was. He was expecting it to be girly like with things that were personal to her around. It made Fuuto realize just how wrong he was with her, he had no idea just who she was and what she was capable of doing. He soon found himself pushed up against the door and kissed on the lips.

He was shocked at first but then he kissed her back as he held on to her hips lightly, he was unsure on what she was trying to do but if it got him closer to her that's all that mattered. She soon parted from his lips as she looked up at him.

"Today we will be working on the kiss scene between our characters and I was already called today about the producer wanting to cast you out because of the passion you lack in your acting, if you can act like you're actually into me and seem very interested in me you'll stay in the casting. Think you can handle it Fuuto?"

He grinned before he cupped the side of her face before he kissed her on the lips once more. "Only if you think you can handle me Kara." He said softly to her

"You're an interesting male; so lets see where it takes you."

They then left her dressing room and they were told what they were working on, he was surprised that Kara knew just what they were going to be working on. They were placed on the set and the camera rolled as Fuuto half acted half didn't due to already being fascinated by the female. He made sure to put heart into his lines as he spoke with Kara and he saw a bit of light in her eyes that he hadn't ever seen before which made him feel as if he was finally doing something right with her.

When it came the kiss scene he knew it had to be sweet and passionate but not forced. Which it wouldn't have been, he knew already just how it would be to kiss her and he gave her the sweetest kiss she ever had which was supposed to make her character swoon over his which once he left the scene her character leaned against the wall before she fell over as she held on to her heart.

Her face was flushed and there was a big smile on her face. He didn't know if it was all fake or if he had actually done something to affect her. The producer called it quits for a moment before he went up to Fuuto.

"You did good today, I was surprised you were able to actually stay in your character." He said surprised

"I came here to be an actor not to be a child, I can do this sir. Don't underestimate me just because I'm new at this." Fuuto said seriously

"I'm seeing this, now I want you to meet your stunt man Klaus. In this movie your character will be getting a bit of a beating but your manager made it very clear that you aren't to be actually touched so he as accepted to do things in your stead."

"Hello Klaus."

"Stay the hell away from Kara, she belongs to me." Klaus said angered

Before Fuuto could speak Kara went up to Fuuto and held his hand before pecking his cheek. "Fuuto, mind if we go out for a bit?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fuuto looked down at Kara and saw that the light he saw in her eyes once before was still within her eyes. "Sure if that's what you want to do."

Kara held his hand tighter before she pulled him out of the studio and around the corner before she sighed; letting go of his hand as she did so. "Sorry about that; but getting into a fight with Klaus wouldn't be wise. He can have you off the set within seconds."

"Why do you all of a sudden care about me? You didn't seem all that interested in me yesterday." Fuuto asked curiously

"Its because I can tolerate you being the love interest of my character; I can't tolerate that asshole. I won't let him win just because he's more experienced. If you want to make it big here as you did in Japan just follow what I say and you'll be good."

Fuuto crossed his arms and he thought about what she said and sighed. "Alright fine, so what do I have to do to keep my part?"

Kara took him to a local restaurant to talk and to have lunch; she explained everything in full detail for what she had to do as he listened fully to what he had to do. He had to give her prompts for actually not swooning over him and taking to him so seriously. When they left the restaurant his phone went off and he saw that it was his manager.

He answered it in confusion. Why would his manager want from him now?

"Hello."

"Where are you Fuuto? You go back on set in ten."

"I'm walking back now with Kara, my co-star. She was showing me around." Fuuto said as he looked to Kara

"I see, well you both better get back pronto."

The phone line went dead and Fuuto sighed. "Such a pain." He said as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Something the matter Fuuto?"

"My manager is being a pest."

"Ahn...Well tends to happen when you're working with the big leagues." She said with a smile "C'mon."

She held on to his hand tightly before she took him through a few short cuts back to the set and they were there before the time limit. Fuuto looked to Kara in shock. "How did you know so many short cuts?"

"I've lived here all my life, I know my way around pretty easily." She said with a smile

"Well then it looks like I'm going to have to learn a bit from you aren't I?" He said as he pulled her closely into him as he wrapped one of his arms around her

She blushed as she looked up into his brown eyes; she hadn't had anyone be as he was around her. It made her head spin and the past memories fade off.

"F-Fuuto...We're only supposed to be co-workers nothing more. If we happen to be together after this you'll be walking in the same footsteps as Klaus." She said sadly

"I know and I don't want a relationship right now anyways. I don't know you well enough to even think about being with you. But I want to be sure you realize that while we are working together that I'll be acting as if we are together on and off screen." He said softly in her ear

She blushed even more as she looked up at him. "S-So...you're going to be acting the entire time?"

"Basically, don't get used to it Kara." He said before he pecked her cheek softly.

"I won't, but...I want you to realize that if the press finds out about this you're going to have a lot of trouble hiding the fact that this is all just an act."

"I have my ways of getting past the press, don't worry about it. Just worry about how you're going to resist me after all of this is done." He said with a grin before he kissed her on the lips

She didn't know whether to kiss him back or to slap him on the face; but either way she knew that her ex was watching them like a hawk and she knew why too. It wasn't like she wanted things to be how they were but she knew that she had to do whatever it took to keep Klaus away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

As months went past Kara and Fuuto got closer and closer as they were re-doing scenes and getting closer on set until Kara refused to even be on set for one reason.

 _Sexual interaction_

She knew that the movie she was acting in was going to be an adult and mature teen movie, but she didn't read the script fully, she didn't realize that she had to get that close to Fuuto. Fuuto had no idea why Kara was having such an uproar about the script until the weekend when he went to talk sense into her.

He knocked on the door and got an answer almost instantly. He saw that she wore baggy clothing and she didn't look amused to see him. "Let me guess you want to talk sense into me right?"

He nodded his head. "You're supposed to be a professional actress aren't you?"

"Well yeah but I didn't sign up for this movie to have my body be fully exposed." She said seriously

He rose an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her hotel room before she grabbed her script that was on the bed. She flipped it open before she gave it to him. "Read it."

He looked it over before his eyes stopped; he then looked up at her. "So this is why you're refusing to be on set."

"Klaus is still there; if he figured out that I'd let a total stranger touch my body, acting or not he'd get me back ten fold and make my life a living hell." She said sadly

"This isn't a problem. Hold on." He said before he got his phone and called up his manager.

As he did so he gave Kara back her script as he spoke on the phone; he had began to call her a friend, which was strange for him to even think or fathom but it was true...she was his friend now and he knew a lot about her that the press didn't know. He wouldn't dare leak the things he found out about her but it did make him more understanding of the female though.

After talking with his manager he looked to Kara who was now sitting on the bed looking to him nervously. "There, I told my boss everything that I could to make him understand why you were refusing to go on set and he told me he'd do whatever it took to get you to be comfortable there."

She looked down and frowned. "Thanks fuuto...But if the producer wants it to be real I'm afraid of what'll happen. I've never done anything like that before."

"Neither have I; truthfully. So this will be an awkward experience for the both of us." He said as he sat beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "Anyways; I wouldn't want that bastard to see you like that anyways."

She laughed a little as she looked up at him. "So, just what exactly are we going to do about it then? Its part of the last bit of the movie..and I really honestly don't think I can act that out." She said before she looked down at her feet. "Something like that I can't fake out."

He knew he couldn't either, he wasn't that good yet. He made her look up at him and he kissed her on the lips as he pushed her down on to the bed. "If it has to be real then we should practice don't you think Kara?" He said as he held her hands into his own.

She blushed deep red as she looked up at him. "I...I guess. B-But we aren't even together. H-How can you be so willing to do this Fuuto?"

"Here's something to take into consideration; I lied to you before. I've been attempting to get to you for the longest time just so I could be with you. This entire time; I haven't been acting, I have been showing my real self to you and seeing the real you...I want you all for myself. I don't care if its not professional or not. I want you..I need to have you Kara. Will you allow me to have you all to myself?" Fuuto asked as he held her hands tightly within his own


	7. Chapter 7

Kara closed her eyes; she had to repeat to herself that Fuuto wasn't Klaus and that he wasn't going to use her. She knew damn well from the months they spent together that he didn't even look at anyone else let alone let anyone get close to her. It was like he was being very possessive of her which she didn't mind.

She would rather someone be possessive of her than have someone constantly abusing and pushing her to the side like Klaus had been. She opened her blue eyes and looked up at Fuuto who was waiting for her answer, she frowned at him. "I can't do this right now Fuuto. I'm just not ready for this right now."

"Fine then, can't I at least have you as my girlfriend then? I know we've only met each other half a year ago but I really do love you Kara."

She blushed but nodded her head. "S-Sure...T-Thank you for not peer pressuring me."

"If you won't let me touch you like that in private then its going to be difficult when it comes to the movie."

"That's were me being a bitch to people comes into play."

He chuckled a bit. "You really are an interesting woman, I'm starting to like being around you a lot."

She grinned and she blushed even more. "You're the first person in a long time to say that."

He got off of her and he helped her up before he kissed her on the lips. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you comfortable around me. I'm not that bastard who tried to hurt you before. I'm not going to force myself on you as long as you realize just who you now belong to."

"I understand Fuuto. Thank you so much." She said before she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back as he smiled a little; even though he told himself that he wouldn't be with anyone he didn't think he'd meet up with an interesting woman like Kara. Meeting her changed everything for him. He knew damn well that now that he would have to worry about the bastard she was with before trying to get between them. He was going to do whatever it took to keep him away from her even if it meant black mailing the male to stay away from her.

She was his now and he wasn't going to let go of her for anyone for any reason. He kissed her on the lips one last time before he left her alone for the remainder of the night. Even though he had no idea if she'd show up to work come monday he knew damn well that he'd do whatever it took to get Kara there.

When Monday came around he saw Kara was there earlier than usual which was why he didn't see her when he had came out of the hotel. He saw that she was talking with the producer and knew that she needed her space for a bit; after she was done talking with the producer she went up to him and hugged him before pecking his cheek softly.

"Fuuto! think you're up to singing in the movie?" She asked curiously

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Maybe, what's the catch with it?"

"There is no catch. I had asked the producer if instead of the sex scene if your character could try seducing mine with a love song; I had mentioned to the producer that you were a pop star from Japan before coming here and he was okay with it and what you play is up to you." She said with a smile

He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "If that's the case then I need to get my band here. There's no way I'm playing anything without them."

She happily nodded her head before she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you so much! You're the best Fuuto!"

He was shocked that she kissed him out of the blue like she did but he had enjoyed it, he held her tighter and kissed her back. "I'm only doing this for your sake; nothing else. I know how unease you feel about the whole scene." He said softly to her


	8. Chapter 8

Once the two parted Fuuto immediately spoke on the phone with his band mates before he spoke with his manager, he was going to make sure to seriously sweep Kara off of her feet; he had no idea if she had ever heard him sing or not so it was going to be a 50/50 chance of actually doing something that would make her swoon to him more than she already was.

After the many phone calls he talked to the producer and they filmed everything else that they had to until his band came onto the set. They set up where they were told to go and Fuuto spoke with them about what they would be playing as Kara was taken to her dressing room for a change of clothes. Fuuto wanted to introduce her to his band but was told he had to wait till after the scene was played out to see her.

He listened to what was instructed of him before he was given a revised script to go off of. He went with it and he went to a fake door that was supposed to be where Kara's character lived; they were going on their fourth date and Fuuto's character had to be astound and he did a damn good job of it due to being astound to see the raven haired female wearing a red and black strapless dress that only went past her thighs half way. She smiled at him happily as she walked up to him in one inch boots that went up half way up her calves; and were black. She placed her hand into his.

He snapped out of his head as he took her to where he had to take her; which wasn't far. It was inside of a building which was supposed to be the place they had their first 'date' so to speak. He held one of her hands within his before he kissed the top of her hand. "There's something that I wish for you to know my dear and there's only one way for me to really express it." He said softly to her

"Is that so? What might that be?"

He quickly went on to the stage where he nodded at his band before he went up to the microphone and looked down to Kara as he began to sing.

'Get ready'

" Girl… Deep within your tear-filled eyes,

You can't hide your true feelings

Are you trying to deny it?

All that's surprisingly cute

It's like fake stars Shone directly

On just the two of us

Shall I hold you tight

Until you can't even move an inch…?

Get ready tonight!

We've been forbidden from enjoying ourselves so much

That surely it's nothing fun

Show me your true mind!

By the time today changes

Into tomorrow, everything will be all mine!

That's right… If you don't run away,

That means I can do whatever I please, right?

Close your eyes, And I'll paint all kinds of dreams for you!

Like a vampire,

On your neck

I'll gently leave behind a slight fever

Your expressions that no one else has ever seen,

Just show them only to me!

Get ready tonight!

I won't let you get away!

Since tonight is such a stimulating night

Sweet evolution! Prepare yourself!

The more you resist, the wilder my heart beats!" He sang before he jumped down and went up to her pulling her out of her seat and into him closely as he gave her a smug grin at seeing her blush deep red.

"Sweeter than any dramatic love,

Shall I abruptly seal your lips?

Drastically, that strength of yours I long to break

I've been charmed by it since long ago

Get ready tonight! So thrilling, If this is fate,

I've already seized hold of it

And I'll hold you tight!

Your hottest secrets,

Watch as I snatch them away

Get ready tonight!

We've been forbidden from enjoying ourselves so much

That surely it's nothing fun

Show me your true mind!

By the time today changes Into tomorrow,

everything will be all mine!" He sang as he looked her straight in to her eyes and smiled at her, meaning everything he spoke her her.

Little to his knowledge that his words affected her more than they should have and she was slowly regretting not taking up his offer the day before.


	9. Chapter 9

After that scene the producer called it quits for the day due to the editing they had to do. Fuuto let go of Kara only for her to bolt quickly to her dressing room. He snickered a bit as he saw how flushed her face was, he knew his plan worked and he looked up on the stage to his band and thanked them for coming by.

He then placed the mic down before he went to see how Kara was doing only to hear that Kara was arguing with Klaus.

"I'm _NOT_ being with you anymore! I swear you are being so childish!" Kara said annoyed

"How can you let some outsider just take over your emotions like that! do you want to be broken hearted when he leaves?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Saying that he does? I don't think he has an intentions of leaving. You don't know him as I do, Fuuto is very different from you!" Kara said seriously "Anyways; I know that he won't cheat on me like you did! Now leave!"

"No, I told you years ago that you'll always belong to me and I meant that! Break up with Fuuto Asahina or I'll leak out that the two of you are together after your movie is over with!"

Fuuto came into the room and he slipped between the two going in front of Kara. "She told you to leave her alone, so respect the lady and leave her be or I'll black mail you back. I know what you've been doing all this time you've been in the 'hospital' you are one sick prick. If you don't want what I have leaked I suggest you take your leave and keep your nose out of business that isn't your own." Fuuto said seriously

Klaus rose an eyebrow at him. "What do you know."

"That the women you've previously dated after you cheated on Kara have been under aged women who you've raped and killed; don't think the press would want to know that one of their lead heart throbs for teenagers is actually a sick pedophile now would we?" Fuuto said shaking his head

Kara's eyes widen as she looked to Fuuto before looking to Klaus. She saw that Klaus looked unease about where he was.

"Fuck...Fine you win this time Asahina, but I'll get you yet. And soon you won't be able to protect that bitch you're with!" Klaus said before he left pissed off.

Fuuto snickered a bit before he looked to Kara. "Are you alright? He didn't touch you did he?" He asked seriously

She shook her head. "H-He didn't touch me but he did startle me a bit. Apparently he's jealous of how close we are and asked if we were together. I didn't answer him so he assumed we are together; but I'm thankful you came in. Otherwise I would have broken down in front of him. " She said before she hugged him tightly.

"I'll never let that happen. Lets get you to the hotel so you can forget about all of this." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes slightly. "Alright, thank you again Fuuto."

He let her go and let her change her clothes before he escorted her home. Kara saw him walking off after they got to her hotel room. She thought about what she had heard Fuuto sing, she stepped towards him as she held on to his wrist tightly. She didn't want to be alone and she was sure that Fuuto had been implying the song he sang more that just for her character. She had a feeling that he meant every word that he sang to her which was why it felt so real when he had serenaded her. Fuuto looked back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it Kara?" He asked curiously

"D-Don't leave me on my own... P-Please Fuuto?" She asked shyly

He turned to look to her before he moved closer to her. "You do realize what you're asking me aren't you?"

She blushed but nodded her head. "Y-Yes. Please Fuuto. I don't want to be on my own right now."


	10. Chapter 10

He grinned at her and pressed her up against the door to her room before he kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but then she kissed him back as she held on to the front of his shirt. "I refuse to let you go now, if I am to be with you. I want you to know that I refuse to hold back on you. Nothing will get in the way of that now." He said softly to her as he looked to straight in the eyes.

"I don't want you to hold back on me Fuuto, please. I...I want you to do what you wish to me. I..I may not know what I am doing but...But I feel so much more comfortable around you than anyone else. I don't want to be around anyone else."

He smirked a little at her before he pressed her up against the door harder. "If that's the case then I'll be sure to give you the time of your life Kara." He said softly against her ear

Her entire body shivered hearing him speak as she held on to him tighter.

"Give me the key to your room Kara."

She did without a single objection before he kissed her on the lips; she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He unlocked her door before holding on to her as he pushed her up against the closest wall and closed the door behind him. He kissed down to her neck as he stripped her of her button down shirt. She gasped a bit as she felt him nip and brush his tongue up against her neck. She held on to him tighter as his fingers moved lower.

"Its only us now, let me hear you." Fuuto said softly against her

He then picked her up against the wall and against him closely as he took her to her bed as he took her bra off of her body. He then slipped her short skirt off of her and kissed down her body as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. He heard her moan loudly as her face went bright red. He could feel her hands hold on to him tighter as he pressed his hand against her clothed womanhood.

He soon switched the breast he had in his mouth as he pressed his hand against her harder and faster making her moan out louder as she had a hand through his hair. "F-Fuuto...I...More!" She moaned as she tried to pant out for air

He kissed up to her neck and kissed by her ear. "Undress me then, you're not getting something for nothing you know." He said softly to her

She blushed deep red and she slipped off his jacket first before she quickly undid his tie. He watched her every move as he kept still as he saw her hands fumbling over everything she tried to do. She soon got his shirt off of him and he smirked as he saw her face turn even redder. He grabbed one of her hands and made her hand be on his chest before trailing it all the way down his body softly.

"Don't be so shy, I won't bite...much." He said with a smirk

"H-How...How are you this built Fuuto? I-I didn't think that teen idols could get built like this?" She asked shyly

He chuckled before he kissed her on the lips. "You'd be surprised Kara, now there's still work for you to do." He said softly to her

She nodded her head shyly before she pushed him down and she kissed him on the lips as she had her hands against his chest. "I...I love you Fuuto." She said softly to him

"Of course you do, I love you too." He said as he ran one of his hands through her raven hair.

She moved her hands down his chest once more before she undid his pants pulling them off leaving him in just his boxers. He turned them around once more before he threw off her panties as he teased her entrance with two of his fingers before he pushed them into her earning her to moan once more.

"That's it, don't you dare hold back on me. Unless you want me to punish you." He said softly to her as he moved his fingers faster and harder into her

He got her chanting his name in a pleading chant as she held on to her bed on either side of her; grasping at the sheets for dear life as she felt her entire body burn up from his touch. He pushed his fingers harder and deeper inside of her getting her to orgasm onto his fingers which was quickly licked off before he placed one of her legs over his shoulder before he brushed his tongue inside of her. He enjoyed the gasp and the fact that she moaned out his name once more.

He brushed his tongue even more into her as he not only brushed his tongue inside of her but he nipped at the sensitive flesh inside of her making her hold on to the bed tighter. He moved his fingers back inside of her as he felt her body tighten around his fingers again. He smirked against her skin as he moved his fingers harder and faster into her as he felt her release against his fingers again.

He pulled them out as he hovered over her once more only to see just how tired she had gotten just with what he had done to her. He chuckled a bit. "You're so adorable; you're this tired and I haven't even gone in you yet. Just wait to see what'll happen when things start to really heat up." He said with a grin

She blushed as she looked up at him. "F-Fuuto...J-Just how much are you doing to me?"

"Heh, I'm done messing with your body for now. Now...I'm going to make you really scream my name." He said as he took his boxers off of him

He then lined himself up with her before he pecked her lips softly. "This will hurt you at first, but as time goes on it will feel better." He said softly to her

"O-Okay...I...I trust you Fuuto."

He held her hands tightly within his before he kissed her on the lips once more as he pushed himself into her quick but deeply. He heard her whimpering against his lips before he parted from her lips and kissed down to her neck.

"It'll be okay. Just relax yourself Kara, you'll be just fine." He said softly to her

She closed her eyes and relaxed herself just enough for her to get used to him. She then opened her eyes and she moved herself against him. He groaned in surprise, before he let go of her left hand and used it to hold her left hip before he moved himself deeper into her before moving out of her half way. He then slowly went back into her not wanting to hurt her in any way.

He continued to do so until she told him to give her more. He didn't disappoint her as he thrusted into her with all that he had pushing her deeper and deeper into the bed as her moans turned to cracked screams of pleasure with her clawing at his back with her short nails. Neither one of them lasted very long afterwards as he felt her release onto him and soon after he had. He then kissed her on the lips as he smiled down at her.

"Kara, you won't regret this. I love you so much."

Afterwards he lied beside her as he held her within his arms. She snuggled up against him and smiled at him happily. "Thank you so much Fuuto. I really do feel safe around you." She said softly to him.

"Now you're going to have to realize that if I ever have to go back to Japan I'm taking your ass with me. I'm not going home without you. I want you to see just how insane my family is." Fuuto said as he smiled at her

"Do you really think your family will like me fuuto?" She asked concerned

"Of course they will. Especially since you are really kind hearted to people. I understand why you were cold to me but far warned my siblings are crazier than yours." He said with a light chuckle

"I see."

"what? Don't you believe me kara?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Its not that I don't believe you; its the fact that you haven't really spoken much about your family before now." She said with a small smile

He averted his eyes from her before he pulled her closer to him, tightening his grasp on her. "I didn't think you'd actually give me a chance. That's why I didn't say anything about them. I've already been rejected once, I didn't want to be rejected again."

She placed a hand on the side of his face before she made him look down to her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry everything will be fine. I love you so much Fuuto, you've made me see just how stupid I've been all this time. Which I'm thankful for. I never really would have thought that I'd ever be able to get out of the stage of being afraid of being with someone...But you've made me feel so comfortable around you. I feel as if I can be myself around you and you'll still accept me for the way that I am." She said with a small smile

He slid his hand up from her side to her face before he kissed her on the lips. "I love you too Kara and I'll always be here for you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here beside me." He said softly to her

She blushed but nodded her head. "I know and I trust you with that Fuuto."

He happily smiled at her before the two of them cuddled and fell asleep one after the other; enjoy the calm and safe aura around the both of them from the others' presence around them.


	11. Chapter 11

When morning came around Kara was the first to wake up; sure she was sore as hell from what Fuuto had done to her. But she didn't care, she didn't regret getting so close to him as she did. She finally had found someone who loved her and only her. He was protective and very clingy to her as if she was all he really wanted in life. Which she was more than okay with. She looked up at the sleeping brunette male who had the look of an innocent boy on his face. She slowly moved her hand to his face before she gave him a small peck on the cheek. Kara then cuddled into his chest until she felt him move a half hour later.

She looked up to him only to see that he was half awake, half asleep looking down to her. "Morning beautiful. How are you?" He asked as he held her closely to him

"I've actually had a good night sleep for once." She said with a smile

That made him blink his eyes a few times before he brushed one of his hands over the side of her face. "This entire time; you've had nightmares haven't you?"

She nodded her head sadly. "Always of the afternoon that Klaus had tried to place himself onto me." She said sadly

"Well now you won't have to worry about that; I'm never going to let that bastard near you." He said before he kissed her on the lips

She kissed him back as she felt him hover back over her. She placed her hands on his bare chest as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"So what did you want to do today? We don't have to do anything till we're called in." Kara asked

"Well there is still much of this place I haven't yet seen. How about you show me around." He said with a grin

She blushed and smiled at him. "Sure. I can do that for you Fuuto."

"Good. All today I want to spend my time with you. So don't think for a moment that you won't see me at all today." He said softly to her before he kissed her on the lips

He then got off of her as she averted her eyes from looking at him. He saw that she had and snickered a bit. "You really are adorable, you can't even look at me now can you?"

She said nothing which proved him right, he leaned over the bed and grabbed her hand before he pulled her up off of the bed; standing her up before he kissed her on the lips moving himself closer to her. "You should get used to seeing me like this Kara, this isn't the last time you'll see me like this." He said softly to her as he pressed his forehead against hers

She looked up to him embarrassed that he was talking the way that he was. She tried to speak but her body just wouldn't allow her to. He chuckled at her reaction and cupped her face with his hand.

"You're just too adorable for your own good, you should probably take a shower to relax your muscles from last night." He said with a smirk

She nodded her head as she looked up at him. "Just you better not follow me!" She said with her face bright red

"I'll try not to." He said snickering a bit

She hit his arm playfully making him laugh as he smiled at her, he couldn't help but tease her. She made it too easy; like she was just like his step sister. That thought made him realize how long it had been since he had even thought about her. He had been so caught up with Kara that he hadn't ever thought about Ema, he waited until Kara was in the bathroom taking her shower before he dressed himself in his boxers and pants before he called his sister to see just how she was doing.

"Oh, hello Fuuto, its been awhile since you've contacted me. How are you?" Ema asked in shock

"I'm fine, I've just been busy with the movie I'm co-staring in. I just wanted to check up on you making sure my idiot brothers haven't been inconsiderate to you." Fuuto said with a slight smile on his face

"Oh! I'm alright. And everyone's been really nice to me so you really don't need to worry so much about me." Ema said sincerely

"Good, After I'm done with the movie I'm casting I'm coming home and I'll be coming home with my girlfriend. I think you'll really like her." Fuuto said as he looked to the bathroom; he wanted to be sure that Kara was going to be okay,

"So...you finally moved pass that crush on me I see...That's good. I can't want to see you and her." Ema said happily

"Hey just because I'm with her doesn't mean that I haven't given up on you. She just reminds me a lot like you." Fuuto said seriously

Ema giggled a bit. "If you say so Fuuto. Now I gotta go I'm at the college now."

"Alright, good luck today Ema." Fuuto said before he hung up.

He then went to change his clothes in his room before he walked into the bathroom to see that Kara was already out of her shower and dressed she was brushing her hair.

"Well that was quick." Fuuto commented

"I'm not like other girls who take forever to clean themselves. I get in and get out. No need to waste water." She said bluntly

"I see."

"So where did you want to go first, the south part of town or the east?" She asked as she looked to him.

"Which ever works for you." He said with a smile

"East it is, we can loop back to the south part of town then." She said as she placed her brush down and placed her hands in her pockets. "At Any rate we should head downstairs to have something to eat before we head out."

"Right."

She walked out of the bathroom and her room with him in tow before they got to the elevator. Fuuto couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Kara, she wasn't acting as she had that morning after her shower. He shook it off as they got to the third floor where she took him to the dining area.

"Brother?" Kara asked as she saw a familiar male.

A male with silver hair and red eyes smiled at her as he looked to her. "Hey Kara, long time no see huh?"

"Nile!" She said happily before she hugged him tightly "Its been almost two years since I've see you! I'm happy you're home again!"

Fuuto didn't know why he was suddenly jealous of her brother he was and he just scowled at the male as he stayed where he was.


	12. Chapter 12

"So how long are you home for this time?" Kara asked happily

"For the summer then when September hits I go back." Nile said with a smile

"Awesome! So you'll be here this time for my birthday!" She said happily

Hearing that made Fuuto look to Kara curiously. Her birthday was in the summer?

"So who's the male you walked in with?" Nile asked curiously

"Oh!" She said before she went up to Fuuto and hugged him tightly with a grin. "This is Fuuto Asahina, he's my boyfriend."

"Fuuto this is my big brother Nile. The one I talked to you before about." She said with a grin

Fuuto looked down to her for a moment before he looked to Nile. "Its nice to meet the brother of Kara."

"So she's finally with someone, you better treat her right. The last guy who was with her-" Nile said before Fuuto interrupted him.

"I know what he did and I've met the bastard myself. I'm well aware of her past with males; honestly do you think that I'd be with someone as beautiful as Kara and not know her past?" Fuuto asked with a raised eyebrow

Nile looked stunned for a bit before he looked to Kara who grinned. "He's really been good at keeping Klaus from me. I'm happy he's here, I haven't been this happy or at peace in a long time." Kara said happily

Nile sighed and closed his eyes before he smiled as he looked to his sister. "As long as he treats you well that's all that matters. Honestly I never would have thought that you'd ever get a boyfriend after Klaus had hurt you so badly. But I'm glad that you've finally moved on and with someone who seems to know what they're doing with you."

"Of course he does. He's been here for half a year and every day he's been talking and spending time with me. I actually enjoy talking with him." She said with a grin

"That's good to hear; so are you two doing anything today?" Nile asked

"Mhm, I'm gunna take Fuuto out to the east and southern part of town after breakfast. We've been so busy that today has been the first day in a long time we've had off since being casted into the movie we're in." Kara said with a grin

"Be careful though, you never know what's going on in those parts." Nile said seriously

"I know, I know. You don't need to go Mr. Protective on me. I got Fuuto for that now." She said with a grin before she looked up to Fuuto. "You'll protect me right?"

"Of course I will." He said with a grin

At that time they were called for breakfast and Nile saw just how Fuuto blended in with the family and didn't seem all that happy that Fuuto had gotten so close to his sister. After breakfast Kara did the dishes; which left time for Nile and Fuuto to speak with one another.

"Fuuto can the two of us speak for a moment?" Nile asked as he motioned for him to go on to the patio with him

Fuuto followed and nodded his head. The two of them stared at one another for a moment before Nile spoke up.

"Don't you dare think that I'm just going to allow you to get close to her. She's my little sister; step sister or not she means everything to me. I don't want a washed up pop star thinking he can just destroy whoever he wants cause he can. Kara is fragile and can break easily." Nile said seriously

"So this is what you want to talk about. Let me guess you have a crush on your sister don't you?" Fuuto asked as he crossed his arms

"Even if I do she won't even look at me as anything more than her brother. No matter how much I try."

Fuuto scoffed. "Join the fucking club, I'm one of 13 males in a family and all of a sudden I get a elder step sister who's actually pretty good looking and she only sees me as her younger brother nothing more." Fuuto said coldly "But I'm over that and moved on with Kara, maybe you need to do the same with your obsession with your sister."


	13. Chapter 13

While the two males were speaking with one another Kara did the dishes and couldn't help but let her emotions out then. She felt depressed that Fuuto was just with her because she reminded him of some other girl. It wasn't because he loved her at all. She knew that there had to be something to do just to make him see that she wasn't going to be anything like the girl he knew before.

She finished the dishes after ten minutes and went to find Fuuto only to see that he was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He looked pissed off and she didn't know if she should approach him or not but did anyways.

"Um...Fuuto."

"What!" He snapped

She stepped back a bit and looked to him sadly only to see the look of regret on his face as he saw that he had snapped at her.

"Shit...Sorry Kara I-" Fuuto said as he got up

"No don't. You apparently have issues you need to work through. I'm just going to walk around on my own for a bit." She said sadly shaking her head before she left the room.

"Wait Kara, don't go!" Fuuto said sadly as he tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen to him.

He ran his hands through his hair and went back to sitting on the couch as he cursed under his breath. He didn't know why he snapped at her. It wasn't her fault that he was in a bad mood, it was her stupid brother's fault. He placed him in a bad mood and he took it out on her on accident. He knew he had to apologize to her when she came back and instead went to his room to practice his lines.

After a few hours Fuuto heard a knock on his door and he got up to answer the door only to see that it was Kara's eldest sister Gina at the door.

"Have you seen Kara?" Gina asked concerned

"She hasn't come back from her walk?" Fuuto asked

"You let her walk out alone?! Are you stupid! No wonder she's not back!" Gina said before she bolted off.

Fuuto felt confused and went up to Gina who was waiting by the Elevator.

"Just what's going on?" Fuuto asked

"I just got a call from an unknown number saying that if I wanted Kara back alive that I have to go find her. I was hoping it was just a joke, but since its not. There's no telling where Kara could be there are so many people who are out to get her." Gina said sadly

"How far is it from here to where her Ex lives?" He asked after they had gotten into the elevator.

"Its about four blocks away...why do you ask?"

"I think he might have an idea of where she is. He's been pestering her for the last half year and I should have known not to let her go out on her own." Fuuto said sadly

"Well hopefully we'll get a lead there. I'm not losing Kara to some stick prick." Gina said seriously

"You know?"

"Of course I know, he wanted me to be is damn lawyer but I refused after knowing just who he is and what he's done to my sister." Gina said as they got to the lobby and she grabbed her keys

"Gina what's going on?" Nile asked confused

"Someone's taken Kara and Fuuto and I are going to get her back. Fuuto has an idea of where she might be so I'm going with it since he's been around her for the last half year."

Nile glared at Fuuto before he looked to Gina. "I'm going with, I'm not letting anyone hurt Kara."

"Fine whatever. Lets get going the sooner we get Kara back the sooner things can get back to normal."

The three of them left and Nile glared at Fuuto; Fuuto ignored Nile as his mind went straight to Kara and the amount of regret he had. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at her. If he didn't snap at her he wouldn't be worrying about her right now or if she's okay or not. Fuuto sat up front with Gina as Nile sat in the back, Gina drove as fast as the speed limit would let her to where Klaus lived and bolted in with Fuuto right beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara didn't like the fact that Fuuto had snapped at her for no apparent reason. She went on a walk depressed and unsure of what to do. She hadn't ever been snapped at before by a male; sure she was used to it from her sisters but she knew the reasons behind it and usually brushed it off to the side.

She had no idea what to think of having Fuuto snap at her like he did. It brought tears to her eyes and made her wonder if he really did love her or if she was just a replacement for Ema. She had over heard his conversation with his elder sister and knew that it wasn't because he loved her that he was with her.

He was with her because he hadn't yet moved on from his crush on his stupid sister. Was her being her...not enough for him? It made tons of thoughts go inside of her head; most of them were depressing and made her think very less of herself as she had her headphones over her ears as she blocked out everything around her.

She didn't realize that Klaus had been watching over her like a hawk and waited for the right moment before he jumped her. Knocking her down to the ground before knocking her out. He carried her body to his apartment where he stripped her of all of her clothes and chained her up by her arms and legs. He let his eyes gaze over her body hungrily for her before he saw the hickey marks on her neck and between her breasts.

He scowled a bit as he looked at them. "Damn you Asahina, you just had to touch her didn't you?" He muttered under his breath before he trailed his hands down her body.

If he couldn't have her first time he would be sure that the first child she had would be his. But first; to let Gina and her stupid siblings know that their lovely sister was gone forever. He wasn't going to allow anyone to get close to Kara from then on. After calling Gina he went back to where Kara was to see that she was awake and she looked terrified.

He enjoyed the look in her eyes too much as he went up to her and cupped her face in his hand. "You shouldn't have ever let that bastard get the best of you Kara, now I'm going to have to punish you for letting him get to you. I told you before that you'll always be mine and I meant that. Whether you wish it or not I'm never going to leave you alone." He said softly to her as his hands trailed down her body

"S-Stop it...K-Klaus please...Y-You don't have to be this way." She said scared and depressed

"YES I DO!" He said before he hit the side of the wall by her head making her flinch as he did so. He saw how scared he made her and sighed before he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry...I still have troubles containing myself."

As he spoke to her his words where sincere and soft as he looked into her blue eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Never! Y-You jumped me and placed me here! How could I ever forgive you for that!"

He sighed once more and he closed his eyes before he opened them and he forcibly kissed her on the lips as he forced her to take him into her. She tried to object to it as she cried but he wouldn't let her do anything but be chained up taking everything he ever did to her body. He refused to have her scream out for help, even though no one would be able to hear her he didn't want to hear it.

Once she had passed out he fixed himself before he kissed her forehead softly. "Sleep well my princess you're not going anywhere." He said softly to her before he heard loud knocking on the front door above him.

He rushed up acting normal to the door only to see that it was Gina, Nile and Fuuto. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Fuuto.

"May I help the three of you?" Klaus asked curiously


	15. Chapter 15

Fuuto glared at him. "Cut the shit! I know you have Kara!" Fuuto said seriously

Klaus scoffed a bit before he laughed. "You really think that I'd go as low as to kidnap her?"

"Yes! Ever since the second day I've been here you've been on her ass when we're on the set of the movie, I know how obsessed you are with her. Where is she?" Fuuto growled angered

"I haven't seen her all day." Klaus said with a shrug

"I don't buy it for one second." Fuuto said glaring at him

Gina sighed and placed her arm out in front of Fuuto. "He seems legit about it. Lets just go."

"NO! Gina you don't understand just how well Klaus can hide himself! He's a sick pervert who'll do anything to get what he wants. I'm not going anywhere until I've looked over his entire house." Fuuto said seriously

Gina sighed as she looked to Fuuto sadly. "Fine. Do you mind Klaus just to shut him up?"

"Sure, he won't find her though."

Klaus moved to the side and Fuuto instantly went inside and he went straight for the basement which shocked Klaus that Fuuto would go there first and tried to stop him but didn't have time to. Fuuto rushed down the steps as he saw Kara chained up.

"Kara!" Fuuto said as he went up to her. He tried to get her out of the cuffs but nothing worked as he pulled on them. "Kara please wake up." He said sadly as he tried to wake her.

"She's not going to wake, she's been so tired out...I didn't think anyone would be able to see through my act. But I see that I need to keep a better eye on you Asahina. You're really starting to piss me off with how you've been since being here. Taking my girlfriend from me and my only chance at being with her. It sickens me to the core." Klaus said coldly

Fuuto called the police on Klaus before he was tackled down by him. Fuuto kicked him off of him before he got the keys to Kara from him. As Klaus woke up the police came to take him away; fuuto took Kara down from the cuffs and held on to her as he looked around for her clothes and saw them in a corner. He slipped her skirt and shirt on to her before he woke her up once more only that time that it worked.

Kara teared up as she saw him; she didn't think that he would care enough to get her. So to see him instead of Klaus was relief for her. She held on to him tightly as she cried against his chest. He rubbed her back as he calmed her down softly with his voice; singing softly to her until she was calm enough to speak.

"Y-You came Fuuto...I..I didn't think you'd ever care enough to come get me." She said sadly

"I figured you heard me talking to Ema. I shouldn't have said what I did to her. She already rejected me and told me that she only saw me as her brother. I was a brat to think that her feelings would change over time." He said with a sigh. "And I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier either, I had an argument with your brother which didn't end well. shouldn't have done what I did. It was all my fault that you even ended up like this...and I'm really sorry about that. "

She teared up again before she hugged him tightly. "You're more than forgiven...as long as you love me for me not because I'm your sisters' replacement."

"Of course, I've never seen you as her replacement...I've seen you as a woman who can actually keep up with me and can handle all that I am." He said with a smile

She blushed as she looked up at him. "O-Okay. C-Can we leave now?"

"Of course, can you walk or should I carry you out?" Fuuto asked

"C-Can you carry me please? I can't walk right now my body is so sore." She said sadly

He stood up with her before he carried her onto his back having her hold on to him tightly. He happily took her out of the basement and out of the house with her snugged up against him with a smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

When Fuuto came out with Kara; Gina and Nile were waiting by the car for them. Gina had gotten scared when the police had come to the house and arrested Klaus. With no explanation she wanted to believe that her sister was okay, but didn't go into the house right away. She got anxious until she saw Fuuto with her younger sister on his back with a big smile on her face.

Gina sighed in relief that Fuuto was as stubborn as he was. She went up to the two of them and smiled at Fuuto.

"Thank you for this Fuuto. I wouldn't have found my sister if it wasn't for you." Gina said with a grin

"Of course, I've been around Klaus enough to know when he's spitting out lies. But we should get Kara to the hospital before taking her home. She can't walk and I found her without her clothes on." Fuuto said seriously

Gina nodded her head as she rushed to her car and opened the back seat door for him. Fuuto walked to the door and placed Kara down before placing her within the car, then sitting beside her. As he did so she instantly held on to his arm as she leaned up against him with a smile.

He was more than happy to have her be so close to him as he kissed the top of her head as he looked to Nile who sat directly diagonal from him. He could see Nile glaring at him through the rear view mirror and looked back to Kara who wouldn't let go of him. She looked up at him before she kissed him on the lips.

"Fuuto thank you for all this, you didn't need to go so far just to-" Kara said before he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't you even start with that, I told you I'd protect you. Sure I did a crappy job with it earlier but I didn't think he'd be so sick as to do what he had to you. But I promise you from now on that you're going to always be protected by me. I don't ever want to see you how I did before." He said softly to her

"Oh...Um...O-okay." She said nervously

Fuuto wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head once more. "I'll do anything to keep you close to me Kara, and I do mean that sincerely. You're very precious to me." He said softly to her.

"F-Fuuto?" She said confused

"You have no idea how scared and worried I was for you when your sister told me that you hadn't come back. I regret what I did to you earlier today and I know now never to do that again. But the fact that it made you leave and get hurt by Klaus...I" He said before he closed his eyes and held her closer to him. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if he would have killed you or worse. I really am sorry for how I've acted towards you, it wasn't right of me and I should have known better than to take you for granted."

Kara looked to him astounded, she didn't think he'd mature that much since being around her but she was happy that he had and that he had learned his lesson. He knew better now and she closed her eyes and hugged him back. He was more than okay with feeling her arms tightly around him, he hoped that she knew from then on she was stuck with sleeping beside him from then on.

He didn't want to deal with having nightmares of actually losing her; that scared him a lot even in just a thought. He let go of her when Gina got them to the hospital. Fuuto carried her again only for Nile to speak up.

"Why don't I hold on to my sister?" Nile asked

"No, I don't trust you with me. Fuuto can hold me all on his own." Kara said as she held on to Fuuto's shirt tightly.

He was going to say something else but chose just to smirk in victory and look up to Kara. "Are you okay where you are?"

"Mhm I'm okay." She said with a nod

He then walked to the hospital as Gina got the door for the both of them. Once Gina explained what she could to the nurse Kara was taken to the ER room where she was examined for a half hour before she was able to leave. She walked out with a smile on her face before she talked with her sister about going to the pharmacy to get birth control pills. She then held Fuuto's hand as the four of them left.

Gina took the four of them home where there were paparazzi everywhere questioning not only Gina, but Kara as well. Fuuto only held on to Kara's hand tighter as he pulled her into the hotel. He then looked to her as she sighed.

"I hate them so much, their flashing lights always blind me."

"I know the feeling all too well. Why do you think I keep sunglasses with me? It isn't because of the sun." Fuuto said with a grin

"Of course you'd know. Meanie." She said nudging him

He laughed and smiled. "Hey you never asked before."

She grumbled under her breath due to the fact that she knew he was right about it. When they got to the third floor and was at the dinner table the two of them were questioned about what had happened. Kara told them what had happened with her without too much detail due to her younger two siblings being 10 and 8 years old.

Then she looked to Fuuto who spoke about what he had gone through. Gina looked to both sadly before she sighed.

"I shouldn't have believed his words, even if they were so convincing." Gina said shaking her head

"Hey no one's perfect." Kara said with a smile. "Just be glad that Fuuto was able to get me alright?"

Gina nodded her head with a smile. "I am glad, I'm happy you have someone like him as your boyfriend even if at first he was a bit iffy to me. I'm glad that he has shaped up since being here."

"Being around Kara does that to me. I guess how I am now is all thanks to her, I probably wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for her." Fuuto said with a grin as he held her hand tightly

She held his hand back just as tightly before she smiled at him. "Hey I was just being myself nothing new or different about that."

"Yeah but you were able to give me the reality slap that I needed to continue on where I am, which I am thankful for."

Nile groaned as he placed his head on the table. "This mushy crap is making me sick." He whined

"Hey you had a girlfriend once too. Just because Kara now has a guy who's willing to put up with her and the crazy family she has doesn't mean that you have to be so rude to the both of them." Gina said seriously

"I'm fine with Kara, its Just...I don't like the guy she's with." Nile said with a sigh

"What jealous that he's more attractive than you are and is smarter than you?" Kara countered

Everyone but Fuuto looked to her in shock; Fuuto just smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"He is not! Why is it that you will be with him but not me. " Nile asked as he slammed his hands on the table

"One, you're family he's not. Two, even if you weren't family you're not my type, he on the other hand..is. And thirdly, you can't even handle me when I cycle he can and he knows how to keep me happy during it too." Kara said seriously "And lets not also forget about the fact that he's the only one who dared question Klaus about me. You just stood there like an idiot. Not even dare questioning the male who was with me once before who had tried to rape me at age thirteen!"

"Calm yourself Kara, you don't need to get your stress level up. Its not worth it." Fuuto said speaking up

She closed her eyes and sighed before she looked to Fuuto with a small smile. "Thank you, I guess I did let my emotions get the better of me."

"You usually do." He said as he placed his hand on her head, before he looked to Nile. "I told you this morning that she'd never break up with me for you and I meant that. While you've been off who-knows-where I've been here fending off the boy who doesn't know how to grow up from her. Sure you're her brother, standing up for her is what you have to do. But if you dare try to threaten my relationship with her again without her there I will make sure she knows everything you've ever said about her."

As fuuto talked his voice got slightly cold as Kara looked to Fuuto confused.


	17. Chapter 17

"F-Fuuto...Just what are you talking about?" Kara asked confused

Fuuto looked to Kara seriously. "I'm going to be honest with you, Your brother was the reason I was in a foul mood earlier. He was jealous that I was able to get so close to you within a small period of time when not even in a year he couldn't get you to be with him. He had threatened my carrier and me staying here just to get to you."

"He's lying, I'd never say anything like that!" Nile said before he held Kara's hand within his own. "Please...Won't you believe in me sister?"

Kara looked first to Nile and then to Fuuto. She slipped her hand out of both of their grasps and she got up without a word before she looked to Nile and slapped him hard on the face.

"You have some nerve to play the sister card on me after the crap you placed me through, you're even lucky I call you brother Nile, you even think about threatening the only man I've known to stand up to not only you and Klaus and I'll be sure to make sure you can't have any kids. Do I make myself clear to you Nile Rosso?" She said coldly

Fuuto was shocked that she actually hit her brother and sounded so cold to him. He was unsure at first that she would even believe in him. But he was glad that she hadn't hit him instead of her brother, she then looked to him which made him look unease in the chair he was in.

She moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "As for you; you even think about snapping at me like that again and I will be sure to make you regret that choice. I forgave you yes, but that doesn't mean that I will forget that it happened cause of my spineless brother."

"I-It won't happen again Kara, I promise you that it won't."

"Good, now can we eat in peace?" Kara asked with a sigh

After dinner Kara spent time with Fuuto going over some of the lines for the script that they had yet to do in her room before she began to mess around with him making him end up being back first against the bed as she tickled him; having him laugh to the point of being in tears before he turned them around and pinned her down.

"Alright you, stop that. That's very unprofessional of you." Fuuto said as he looked down at her.

"But I don't want to be professional right now, I just want to be myself around you." She said as she looked to him with puppy eyes

He laughed and smiled a bit before he kissed her on the lips. "Alright, Alright, I give. You want to act like a child then you better not complain about it." He said before he tickled her back making her squeal out and squirm through his grasp

She couldn't stop laughing as she tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her get from under her until she had found a way to pin him down and kiss him back. He kissed her back as he grinned up at her.

"You really are strong when you want to be; why do you hide it?" Fuuto asked curiously

"Its cause I don't like being known as a strong girl. Sure people fear me but its cause of my foul moods not cause of my strength." She said with a sigh

"So this is a side of you that you won't let anyone really see huh?" He asked

She nodded her head as she smiled at him. "I only will show it to those who I know I can trust and after today I know I can trust you." She said with a grin

"Well I'm glad that you can trust me. So tell me Kara, how is it that you are able to be around your sisters for so long. Don't you go crazy being around all of them?" Fuuto asked

"Well we all have our own rooms and hobbies so we aren't really around each other all the time. Sure maybe two or three of us will be around each other at a time but all of us together..its usually never happens."


	18. Chapter 18

As time went on Fuuto and Kara finished up the movie; they were told that they had to act like a couple for the movie premiere and both of them were okay with it. Mainly due to the fact that they were already together, with Fuuto holding her hand they smiled and posed for pictures as they were told to do before Kara answered some simple questions that were asked.

They then were interviewed by a news reporter who Kara was very familiar with. She knew she could trust the words out of the news reporter and smiled at the female news reporter who wore an elegant dress as she interviewed the both of them; starting with Kara.

"So Kara, this is your tenth film since being off of the contract with Disney channel, how does it feel to be this popular with so many people wishing to see you?"

"Its been a bumpy road, but I am very happy where I am. With this film it shows how much I've matured and how I've turned from the child I was when I first started to the adult that I've now become." Kara said with a grin

"And I've been told the male beside you is your co-star in this upcoming movie, is this true?"

"Yes, its very true. Its actually his first movie here in America. His character is the main character of this entire film as mine is the love interest of his." She said with a smile

"Really? So did sparks fly after being on set with him or are you two just friends?"

Kara looked to Fuuto, uncertain of if he wanted them to come out with them being together and Fuuto grinned before he placed his hand on her waist pulling her closely to him.

"We're together, we've been together for a while now. But it didn't take some movie just for me to take a liking to her." Fuuto said with a smile

"I see, so Fuuto...I said your name correct yes?"

He nodded his head.

"So, this is your first movie in America? What made you come here?"

"Well I was an idol back in Japan, but I wanted to pursue acting so I came here after I graduated high school. I knew if I stayed in Japan that I wouldn't go anywhere with it." Fuuto said with a smile. "I am thankful that the first person I met was Kara. She helped me out with being in the movie. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this movie."

Kara blushed as she looked to Fuuto. "I was just doing as any good actress would do."

"Well thank you both of you for your time. Enjoy your night."

The interviewer left and Kara looked to Fuuto. "Are you sure you want people to know about us?"

"Yes, I told my brothers that I'd be on TV today with my girlfriend, so I want them to know just who I'm with before they actually meet you."

"Speaking of that, When did you want me to meet them?" Kara asked curiously

Fuuto pulled her closer to him before he gave her a peck on the lips. "How about after this? We can leave whenever you are ready to." he said with a smile

She blushed as she looked up into his brown eyes. "W-Well...I guess...T-That'll be okay. Um..I'll just have to let my sisters know that I'll be gone for a bit when we get back."

"Good, I can't wait for you to see all of them." He said with a smile before he took her into the theater where the movie was taken place before he helped her sit down and he held her hand as he looked to her.

He saw that she was very nervous and wondered why. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Mhm, just I don't know how well I'll do around a lot of males..T-That's all."

He chuckled a bit. "You really are too adorable for your own good; I promise you everything will be just fine as long as you are yourself." He said before he kissed the top of her hand softly

She blushed even more as she nodded her head. "U-Uhm...O-Oh Okay...I'll do my best."


	19. Chapter 19

After Kara packed her things and she said goodbye to all of her siblings she left the hotel with Fuuto. She hadn't ever been on a plane before let alone left America before; but she was very fluent in Japanese so she knew she'd be able to talk with his siblings. The flight there she slept against Fuuto as he watched her for a bit before falling asleep himself. As the plane was landing he woke her up and she smiled at him before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back before they were able to get out of the plane.

He showed her around and pointed everything out to her before he took her to where he used to live with his brothers. Her blue eyes widen a bit before she looked to Fuuto. "W-Wow...That's a big place."

"Its not as big as the hotel you live in though." Fuuto countered as he took her by the hand and pulled her into the complex.

As they got inside Fuuto saw a familiar brunette woman walking around. "Hey Yuna, long time no see. Are my brothers home?" Fuuto asked

"Oh! Fuuto, I heard you were coming home I just wasn't expecting you to be back this soon. But some are, some will be home in a few give or take. I'm guessing the girl beside you is your girlfriend?" Yuna asked curiously

"Yep." He said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Yuna, I'm Kara Sullivan." Kara said with a smile

"Oh and you speak Japanese, Fuuto you did well to chose her." Yuna said impressed

"Thank you, I'm going to be with her in the living room." Fuuto said with a smile

Yuna nodded her head before she walked towards where they had been. Kara looked to Fuuto confused. "Who was she?"

"Oh that's my sister in law. She's married to one of my brothers." He said with a smile. "She's friends with just about all of us though."

"Oh I see." Kara said with a nod as they got to the living room where Fuuto saw four of his brother's talking with Ema being there as well.

"I see you guys are _still_ arguing about her." Fuuto said as he leaned up against the railing of the room.

"Fuuto! You're back." Ema said with a smile

"Hey sis." Fuuto said with a smile before he looked behind him to see that Kara was too shy to move from where she was. He pulled her into him and grinned. "I brought my girlfriend with me; just like I said I would."

"We saw her with you earlier, to think that you actually found someone as attractive as her to be with you. Miss are you sure you want to be with that spoiled brat?" Kaname asked

"May I ask you your name?" Kara asked

"Ah yes, Sorry. My name is Kaname."

"Well Kaname here's my answer. Screw off, what you boys see in your brother and what I see in him are two different things. Especially since I've seen him change since being in America with me. You even think about talking bad about Fuuto around me and I will make you regret it." Kara said coldly

"Damn she's savage." Yusuke said shocked

"Tch, You haven't seen anything yet spikey. Just don't say crap about Fuuto in front of me."

Fuuto grinned as he heard Kara speak, he knew she'd do well with his siblings. Especially since he knew one of them would start to talk shit about him.

"So how long have you been with him anyways?" Tsubaki asked

"Almost a year now; but why should it matter to you?" Kara asked curiously

"He's our younger brother, I want to be sure that you're going to be good to him." He said seriously

"You have nothing to worry about, Kara's the best woman I could ever be with." Fuuto said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"So how long are you two here for?" Tsubaki asked curiously

"Long enough for Kara to get used to all of you." Fuuto said with a grin

Azusa rose an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to imply something Fuuto?"

"Maybe." He said with a grin


	20. Chapter 20

After a few more hours Fuuto introduced Kara to Subaru, Iori, Hikaru and Louis; who all made themselves known in the house. Later that night Fuuto then saw Masaomi, Ukyo and Wataru. Wataru was excited to see Kara and kept on asking her questions. At the time that he had asked all the questions was at dinner where everyone was at dinner.

"Do you have a big family too or do you have a small one? Oh! do you have anyone in your family my age!?" Wataru asked as he smiled happily at Kara

"Calm down Wataru, she just came here give her time to adjust here before asking her so much." Masaomi said looking to Wataru.

"Its okay Masaomi, I'm used to it." Kara said with a smile before she looked to the younger male. "But to answer your question I come from a very big family, I have 13 sisters and one step brother."

"Wow! That's a lot of people! Your family is bigger than ours!" Wataru said shocked

"You're still sane after being with all of them?" Yusuke asked confused

"Well you see two of them don't live at home, one of them actually moved here to Japan a while back. The other lives in England. Which places the number down a bit. Then most of my elder sisters either work elsewhere outside of the hotel that belongs to my family or they go to college and come back for vacations and stuff like that. I only really see like five or six of them normally." Kara said with a smile

"What about your parents?" Ema asked

"Well...That's a subject that most of my siblings tend to stray from." Kara said with a sigh

Fuuto hadn't ever asked about her parents and was a bit curious about why she sighed. "Did something happened Kara?" Fuuto asked

"Well how to place this?" She said before she looked to him. "A year after the wedding that had happened between my mother and Nile's father; his father went to jail for doing something really bad to my mother."

He felt confused, "What did he do?"

"I don't want to say loudly because of Wataru." She said sadly

"I'm old enough to understand anything! I'm not a kid anymore!" Wataru pouted

"Alright..if you say so Wataru." Kara said with a sigh before she closed her eyes and calmed herself. "Nile's father tortured my mother decapitating her body leaving her body remains in their room after giving her drugs to knock her out to rape her."

The whole table was quiet as they all looked to Kara. Fuuto was the first to speak. "So is that why your siblings were so cold at first to me?"

"Mhm, they had warned me about you. Cause how you acted when you first came to the hotel was how Nile's father acted all the time. I never forgave him for what he did." She said sadly

Fuuto wrapped his arms around her pulling her closely into him. "Well you aren't anywhere near there now, you have nothing to worry about I promise."

She nodded her head before she gave him a small smile. "I know, you've done a good job of protecting me from creeps and I'm thankful for that." She said before she kissed him on the cheek softly

"How long is he in the slammer for?" Yusuke asked

"For a few years I think. He tried to have some of us girls help bail him out and we refused."

"And Nile? What about him?" Fuuto asked

"He got pissy because we wouldn't do it."

"Who's Nile Kara?" Wataru asked confused

"Oh, he's my elder step brother who's in college. At the time he was in high school and he well...Lets just say he's a sick perv and keep it at that. I never liked the guy and now I don't even really consider him my brother."

"It must be difficult for you." Yuna said sadly

"Yeah but I'll live. I have all this time, so don't worry so much on me." Kara said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

After dinner Kara requested to talk to Ema and Yuna outside on the patio for a moment, both of the girls were curious as to why Kara wanted to talk to them. So while the boys where all catching up with one another the three girls spoke with one another outside. Yuna was the first to speak up to Kara.

"What's up Kara? Is everything okay?"

"No...everything isn't okay. I don't know how to place this...but I fear being here with Fuuto will tear him and I apart. I don't know what to do if that ever happens. I've never dated someone from a different country before." She said unsure

Ema and Yuna looked to one another unsure of how to answer her before Ema stepped towards her and took her hands into her own. "What makes you think that Fuuto will part from you?"

"To be honest...You. I heard him talking about you before. I feel like I'm just being used by him; sure he said that he wasn't using me, but that doesn't mean that I'll believe it. I still have a very hard time trusting in men." She said sadly

"Let me guess bad past with guys?" Yuna asked curiously

"Mhm, my first boyfriend attempted to rape me at age 13." She said with a nod "He kept pursuing me even after he got out of rehab and stuff too."

"Damn, well I can talk to him about it tonight and give you an answer if you want." Yuna suggested

"Um...Well..." Kara said unsure

"C'mon, its not going to be that bad." Yuna said as she wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder. "Its not like he's a stuck up prick, he's actually a pretty cool guy, once you get past his ego and all."

"W-Well...I...I guess it should be okay." Kara said nervously

"Good! Now tell us, how far have you gotten with him?" Yuna asked as she grinned at Kara

"Well um..." Kara said averting her eyes as her face turned bright red

Yuna laughed and smiled. "Oh my! Really that far!?"

"S-Stop teasing me like that!" Kara whined

Ema giggled a bit and smiled "Well if you and Fuuto stay together long enough you might have her as your sister in law Kara. You're going to have to get used to her."

"Oh you're siding with her now aren't you?" Kara asked

"Maybe?" Ema said in question with a small smile

"Well well...so this is where you girls went off to." Hikaru said as he came towards them

"Oh Hello Hikaru, is someone looking for us?" Ema asked

"Well Fuuto is looking for Kara." Hikaru said looking from Ema to Kara.

"Alright then, looks like I see what he wants now. Thank you Hikaru." Kara said before she went inside.

She was told where Fuuto went off to and she cautiously went through the house and found him roaming the hall looking for her. She rushed up to him and hugged him from behind. "I heard you where looking for me Fuuto?"

He looked behind hims to her before he placed his hands over hers. "Yeah I was. Where were you?"

"Outside the patio talking to Yuna and Ema." Kara said with a smile

"Oh, See. Is everything okay with you and them?" He asked

"Mhm, I just wanted to ask them a few questions that's all. Being that they're older females and all I wanted their opinion." Kara said with a nod

"Good, I'm glad to hear that you're getting along well with them, especially with Ema. I was worried you'd get jealous of her." Fuuto said before he smirked a bit

"Why would I get jealous of your step sister? She rejected you and basically placed you in a zone you can't get out of, while I've seen sides of you that she won't ever see." Kara said as she tighten her grasp on him. "She'll never get me jealous Fuuto."

"Good, so how about we retire for the night? Its been a long day for the both of us."

She nodded her head. "Alright, I'm okay with that."

He took her to his room where they lied beside one another. Kara pretended to fall asleep against him as she knew that Fuuto wouldn't be able to sleep at all. She soon felt him leave the room so she opened her eyes and frowned. "Yuna...please don't let me down." She said softly


	22. Chapter 22

Fuuto went into the living room to see that Yuna was there reading a book; she looked up when she felt Fuuto sit beside her. "So what's up with you Fuuto? Did you find your girlfriend?"

"I did hours ago, she's asleep now though. But I can't sleep, too many thoughts run through my mind right now." Fuuto said as he closed his eyes as he leaned his head back

"Well we're friends you can always talk to me if something is wrong Fuuto." Yuna said closing the book she was reading and looked to him fully

"Well, Alright I guess I can." Fuuto said as he opened his eyes and looked to Yuna. "I thought I was over Ema, I thought if I moved to America and tried to pursue something there that I wouldn't feel anything anymore for her. But each time I look at her I don't see my elder step sister, I see a beautiful elder woman that attracts me."

"What about Kara? I thought you loved her?" Yuna asked curiously

Fuuto was quiet for a bit before he leaned over the couch and sighed with his eyes closed. "I keep telling myself that I do love her...that she's the woman that'll finally get me away from Ema. But I just can't be with Kara and not see Ema, they are almost too a like. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Kara but at the same time...I really want Ema to be with me."

Yuna sighed herself before she placed a hand on the young males shoulder. "First calm yourself, you are getting too dramatic here over what you feel. Take a few deep breaths and close your eyes."

He did as she asked and afterwards she took his right hand and placed it on his heart. "What does your heart tell you to do right now?"

Fuuto was quiet as the first thought that went through his mind was Ema and how beautifully mature she had gotten over the years. She always had her hair down now, there wasn't a day he hadn't seen her with her hair down since her being in college. He liked how she kept her hair down; it actually made her look attractive in a strange way. He opened his eyes and he looked to Yuna.

"Its saying to confront Ema one last time, get her to understand my feelings for her."

"Then follow it, just remember who you're with right now." Yuna said before she got up with a small smile. "And whatever you do, don't regret the out come cause you did it to yourself no one else is to blame if you don't like where it leads you."

She then went up the steps and saw that Kara was crying with her hands over her mouth. Yuna took her out of the living room and to the elevator. Once the two were in the elevator Kara cried against Yuna.

"I'm sorry about that...Are you going to be okay?"

"N-No...But if he's not going to be true to his word then I'm leaving. Tell everyone that I said goodbye." She said sadly as the door opened

She went to get her suit case that had yet to be unpacked and she left without seeing Fuuto. She had her suit case dragged behind her on its two wheels as she called up her eldest sister Rosa who lived in Japan.

"Hey kiddo, long time no talk. I saw you on TV. Con-"

"Don't start Rosa...I'm not with him. Please...Where do you live? I...I was foolish enough to go to Japan with him and I don't want to go home right now."

"You shouldn't be walking all alone in Japan Kara! Where are you I'll pick you up."

Kara told her where she was and the two talked until Kara saw a car stop in front of her to see that it was her eldest sister. Her sister got out of the car before she hugged Kara who cried against her. Rosa rubbed her back and calmed her down before getting her into the car. Kara shut her phone off as the two talked about what happened. Rosa shook her head the entire time. Knowing that it was better off for her sister to be with someone who actually loved her than someone who used her.


	23. Chapter 23

When the next day came around Fuuto was beyond stressed out; he couldn't find Kara anywhere and she wasn't answering her phone. He didn't know where she could have gone, he knew she said she had a sister who lived in Japan but he didn't even know the name of the sister who lived in Japan so he didn't even know where to look. It wasn't until Iori came into the living room where Fuuto was that he had a clue of how to get back into contact with Kara.

"Fuuto, there's some girl at the door who wants to talk to you." Iori said before he went past the room to the kitchen

Fuuto got up and went to the door only to see an elder female who looked unamused with her arms crossed. "So you're the male who broke my younger sisters' heart. Come walk with me for a moment." She said as she motioned for him to be outside for a moment

He looked unsure as he stood in front of the elder female. She sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. "My name is Rosa Sullivan, I'm the eldest sister that Kara has. If you even want to see her again or talk to her you'll walk with me."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not saying anything until we have a bit of a talk away from here."

Fuuto finally agreed to walk with Rosa out of the house and once they were away from the house fully Rosa placed her hands in her jacket as she sighed once more. "Kara called me late last night, she sounded really depressed. I know you have a conflict between your step sister and my sister Kara, but let me tell you this much. Kara hates liars. If you even think that she'll believe you now you are dead wrong; as of now she doesn't even think of you as her boyfriend. I was up for hours as I watched my younger sister break apart in my arms over you; and she barely ever cries about anything. So knowing she cries over someone like you...it makes me wonder. Do you even care about my sister or are you just using her as a toy."

Fuuto was very quiet for a bit before he looked to Rosa. "I do care for Kara, I was worried about her last night when I saw her things were missing from my room and that she wasn't there. Yuna had told me that she had left but not where or why." Fuuto said sadly

"You must think that my sister is dumb don't you? She knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to come here with you. She knew that it was going to be a test on you to see if you would be truthful to her or if you would stray to your elder step sister. Which by the way, step sister or blood sister, to want to be with her is sickening." Rosa said as she looked to him seriously

"So where are you taking me anyways?"

"I'm taking you to the apartment where I live, Kara is still asleep though and I don't believe she'll be awake any time soon either. When she gets really depressed she goes into this sleep like coma for hours." Rosa said with a sigh

Fuuto was quiet a bit before he stopped which made Rosa stop and look to him curiously. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't think that I can face her right now; if she knows about what I planned on doing then I'm just going to have her slap me and reject me. I don't want that to happen, until I can finally figure out what I want...Do you think you can keep her where you live?" Fuuto said as he looked down sadly

Rosa rose an eyebrow at him. "You have a week to get your shit together before I tell her to go back home and refuse you to be back at that hotel. Do you understand me Fuuto?"

"Yes, I understand." Fuuto said with a nod

"Good, now here's my number, when you figure out what you want call me." Rosa said handing him a business card.

He looked at it before he looked to her. "You work with my elder brother Natsume...don't you?"

"Yes, but he rarely talks about family. Now go, figure out what you want in that head of yours. I'll be waiting to hear from you Fuuto Asahina." She said before she walked off.


	24. Chapter 24

When Fuuto got home he felt pissed off, annoyed and depressed all at once and he knew that it was his fault that he felt the way that he did. He went to his room as he sat at his desk as he remembered hearing Yuna's words from the previous night echoing through his head.

"And whatever you do, don't regret the out come cause you did it to yourself no one else is to blame if you don't like where it leads you."

He hit his fist against the desk as he felt himself cry, he knew damn well that Yuna knew something he didn't. How did Kara know that he still had feelings for Ema? How come she just left without talking to him first? Just...Why him? He didn't think that he was doing anything wrong, yet he lost Kara. He knew damn well she wouldn't want him back.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he began to get pissed off that he had lost Kara, she did nothing to deserve what he had done to her. Yet there was nothing he could do about it. He placed his head against the desk as he cried against his arms.

He wanted to be able to tell Kara that he loved her; he wanted to be able to have her in his arms again. But it wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to have her back in his arms no matter what he said or did. It would only fuel the hate she was gaining for him. He soon heard a knock on the door and he ignored it until he heard Yuna's voice.

"Hey open up Fuuto or I'm breaking your door down!" Yuna yelled

Fuuto had to know if she was hiding something from him and got up to open the door only for her to back away from him as she saw that he had finally broke down.

"Damn..it hit you that hard that she left?" Yuna asked

"Y-You knew she left didn't you?" Fuuto asked

"I saw her leave but I didn't know why."

"Now I know you're lying! Why did Kara leave!?"

Yuna sighed and closed her eyes before she pushed him back into his room and closed the door before she leaned against the door. "You want the truth that badly then sit your ass down and I'll tell you. And before I start, let me just say that you set yourself up for this and I did warn you last night."

"Whatever just talk Yuna." Fuuto said grumpily

"Damn you're demanding when you're in a sour mood." Yuna commented before she sighed. "Well to place things simply. Kara had asked me to talk to you about your feelings about Ema and her. She wanted to be sure that you weren't just using her and that you were over your sick crush on Ema. I'm pretty sure that when she fell asleep, she wasn't asleep she faked it so she could over hear you talking to me. She is pretty smart for a kid your age. Honestly I'm not surprised that she left, you were already with someone who loved you, who actually looked pretty damn cute next to you and you gave that all up for someone who already rejected your ass. I told you what I did last night because I wanted you to make the right choice."

Fuuto was silent for a bit before he looked down at his hands. He didn't know how to take the information that he had gotten from Yuna.

"Have you talked to Ema yet?" Yuna asked

"No, I'm too scared to." Fuuto said sadly

"Why? Its never stopped you in the past." Yuna asked

"Its because of Kara! I'm too worried that..." He said before he stopped talking and sighed

"Well shit, you actually love her don't you?"

He looked to Yuna sadly "She went to live with her Eldest sister Rosa who lives here in Japan, and I know she's depressed as hell right now. She won't even answer her phone, so I know I won't be able to talk to her again."

"Then you need to man the fuck up and chose between the women and fucking quick like. Stop being a little pussy woman and just pick already. To think it'd take you this fucking long just to find someone who actually wants to be around you for more than a few minutes is astounding. So think about your choices and remember what I said last night. I gotta head to work now." Yuna said before she left.


	25. Chapter 25

Fuuto sat on his bed as he over thought what yuna had told him. He couldn't believe that Kara would think as low as she had and would be so silent as she was. He knew he had to do something about it so he quickly got out of his room and he went looking for Ema, he had to be sure that she would still reject him.

He found her on his way to the elevator and stopped her as he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Wait Ema, can we talk?" Fuuto asked as he pulled her back

She looked to him confused as she looked up at him. "Um...Sure I guess. What did you want to talk about Fuuto?"

"I need to know right now, am I still rejected by you?" Fuuto asked seriously

Ema looked to him confused before her eyes widen a bit. "Oh you're talking about what you and the others keep going on about...Yes. I only see you as my brother fuuto as I do for the rest of you boys."

He smiled and he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, that's all I need to know."

He then went past her and she followed after him. "I feel confused just what's going on with you Fuuto?" She asked as she rode the elevator down with him.

"Kara left because of something I said without talking to me first. I was stupid not to think that she would be asleep so soon, so I had to be sure that things were still as they were between us before I fix my big stupid mistake." Fuuto said with a sigh

"Oh...I see. Well good luck. Kara seems like a really nice girl Fuuto."

"She is...She's actually a pretty cool chick, when she's not being a stubborn woman." Fuuto said with a weak smile "But I know why she is and its going to be very difficult to get her back."

Once the door opened Fuuto said goodbye to her and he instantly called his band to see if they were busy. Thankfully they weren't and he told them where they were going to meet. He only hoped that he would be able to get Kara to see just how much he loved her.

After talking with his band he got the business card for Rosa out and he called her up. "Hello?"

"Hello Rosa, its Fuuto." He said as he walked to where he had told his band he'd wait for them.

"Oh, this was quick. Have you chosen?"

"I have, I wish to be with Kara. Do you think you can have Kara meet me at the park near the city?"

"Of course, thank you for choosing right. I'll be sure she's there."

"Alright. Thank you." Fuuto said before he ran the rest of the way. He wanted to be sure that everything was perfect for what he had in mind.

Once he got to the park and had told his band what he was going through he told them what they were going to do and they agreed to it. So they practiced the song for a bit before Fuuto waited by the park for Kara only to see Kara and Rose. Kara refused to look at him and he knew that she wouldn't.

"Kara, I know you over heard something that I had said last night...But there's something you really need to know." He said softly to her as he held her hands within his

She looked up to him with sadness in her eyes before he held her hands tighter. "Please just hear me out Kara."

She sighed as she closed her eyes before she opened her eyes and nodded her head. "You better not do something stupid Fuuto."

"I'd never do that with you, I know better." He said before he pulled her towards where his band was waiting.

He sat her down near a tree before he motioned for his band to play, better than I know myself by Adam lambert

As he sang he went from being by the stand to kneeling beside her holding her hand in his own as he sang to her looking her straight in her blue eyes as he kept a slightly tight hold on her hand. He could see that it was slowly working on her. She didn't seem emotioneless around him anymore; as he sang the last part of the song he pressed his forehead against hers and placed her hand on his chest where his heart was as he placed his hand over hers. He wanted her to know that she really did know him better than he knew himself.

After singing the song he sadly smiled at her. "What do you say Kara...Can we try this over again? I wasn't ever going to break up with you. I never wanted you to leave."

"What about em-" Kara said before he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't even speak about her, stop thinking that I'll leave you. Its not going to happen. Are you really that stupid that you're going to try to push me away for no reason? You didn't even talk to me about it you just left without a word. If you would have let me talk to you, you would have known that I had thought about the ups and downs about my stupid sister and you are ten times better than her." Fuuto said seriously

Kara look taken back as she looked into Fuuto's brown eyes. "I...I'm really sorry. I...I should have talked to you before leaving. I just don't want to get hurt anymore." Kara said as she teared up

He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. "You aren't ever getting hurt again, I love you Kara. Nothing is going to break me away from you." He said softly to her

"I...I love you too Fuuto." She said as she held on to him tightly as she sobbed against his chest.

He stayed as he was as he rubbed her back with a small smile on his face; he was happy that what he did worked. He looked up at his band and smiled at them. "Thanks for coming here."

They all said their goodbye to him before packing up and leaving. As they did Fuuto comforted his girlfriend before she calmed down. He then pulled her up and walked back with her to where Rosa was waiting.

"So, how'd it go?" Rosa asked

"I...I forgave him. It was all a misunderstanding. C-Can I get my things from your house Rosa?" Kara asked

"No need to ask I got your things for you sweetie." Rosa said as she got the suit case from her car.

Kara hugged her sister tightly before she walked back with Fuuto. Once they were at the corner she stopped and kissed him on the cheek happily before she leaned against his arm with a smile on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

When they got back to the house they both got something to eat before they cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. Fuuto was more than happy to have her be so close to him once more and to be able to have his arms around her. He knew that he would have to do whatever it took to keep her close to him; with whatever it took.

After the movie Fuuto saw that Kara had fallen asleep and smiled a bit as he kissed the top of her head softly. He was content with seeing the smile on her face as she leaned against his chest. He let her sleep as he got his phone out due to hearing it ring. He saw that it was his manager and answered it.

Once off of the phone he knew he had to wake up Kara but he didn't want to. He didn't wish for her to be upset that he had to leave her for a bit. He sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them once more. He woke up Kara and spoke to her about him having to go for a bit. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before she let him leave.

Once he was gone she roamed around the building only to see that she was the only one home; she hadn't ever felt so alone before and chose to sit out by the big tree so she wouldn't feel so alone. She hugged her legs as she looked up at the sky until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit as she looked to see that it was just Yusuke.

"Oh...Hi. May I help you?" She asked curiously

"You're a bit jumpy. Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he sat beside her

"Mhm, I'm fine. Just I don't like being alone. Fuuto left hours ago to go see his manager so I've been here alone this entire time." She said as she gave him a weak smile

"You've always been around people haven't you?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess I was sorta used to it." She said with a shrug

"Well Ema, Subaru and I are back from school so why don't we go play a game or something? Get your mind out of the clouds." He said with a smile

"Alright...I'd like that Yusuke." She said with a grin

So the two of them went inside and Yusuke taught her how to play a first shooter game before they did a co-op game together. Kara was so into the game that she didn't even realize that Yuna, Fuuto, Tsubaki and Azusa had come back home. It wasn't until Yusuke had shot her on accident and killed her that she even realized there were other people in the room due to the fact that Yuna had laughed.

Yusuke had paused the game and Kara went up to Fuuto to hug him tightly with a smile on her face. "How did things go for you Fuuto?" She asked curiously

"Looks like my manager wants me to do one last tour with my band. I tried to get out of it but there was no way for me to get out of it."

"Oh...So am I going to be here while you're gone?" Kara asked curiously

"Hell no." He said before he pulled her on to his lap. "I'm taking you with me. Don't think for a moment that I would leave you here with my creepy brothers."

"Hey!" Yusuke said offended. "I am not a creep!"

Fuuto rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about our sister in strange ways that aren't normal."

Yusuke's face went bright red and Kara laughed as she placed her head against his chest. Yuna was also laughing due to the fact that she knew damn well that Yusuke was a closet perv to a point and Fuuto called him on it.

"Someone just got served." Yuna said laughing

"What?! Seriously you're siding with him?!" Yusuke asked in disbelief to Yuna

"Hey the kid has a point. I've personally seen you checking out Ema you sick bastard." Yuna said with her arms crossed

Yusuke averted his eyes as he sighed in defeat he knew there was no way to deny what Yuna said. Yuna then looked to Fuuto and Kara with a smile. "Its good to see the two of you on talking terms again."


	27. Chapter 27

Fuuto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kara's body. "Well after talking with Ema and with her elder sister I was able to make things right with her."

"That's good; I'm glad you aren't totally stupid, so I shouldn't expect anything from you two anymore right?" Yuna asked curiously

"Of course not." He said with a grin

Kara was happy to be able to be so close to Fuuto especially since she knew that soon she was going to have to get used to him not being around her so much. She only hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with some crazed fan who wanted to get between the two of them.

After a while of talking Kara went back to playing the game she was playing with Yusuke and Fuuto sat behind her as he had his arms around her as well having his head against her shoulder. He wanted to be as close as he could to her and he wanted her to realize that he wasn't going to be with anyone else.

The next day though; Kara woke up alone and she figured that she would. She walked around the house only to see Wataru home watching TV. She sat beside him and smiled at him a bit.

"Hey kiddo; where's everyone else?"

"Either at work or at school. I don't go to school today though cause of problems my school has." He said with a smile

"Alright, seems like we're going to keep each other company today then. Would you like to do anything today?"

"Oh! Could we go to the park!? None of the guys ever take me there now that they're all really busy."

She giggled and smiled. "Sure I don't mind."

He got up happily and the two of them left. As they walked to the park Kara texted Fuuto to let him know where she was in case she was there long and he wanted to see her. She sat on one of the benches as she watched Wataru play with other kids that were at the park. She laughed at how childish he acted for a thirteen year old and smiled.

She knew she'd get along great with Wataru, he reminded her of her younger sister. Which reminded her to call them. She got her phone out of her pocket and she called her elder sister Gina to see if she was home.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Gina asked happily

"Just checking in, are you home or in your office?" She asked curiously

"Home, I'm actually about to serve out dinner. Is everyone there?"

"That can be..Yes. Let me put you on speaker."Gina said before her voice sounded far. "Alright there you go."

"Hey guys, I miss you all." She said with a smile

"KARA! WE MISS YOU!" She heard her younger siblings yell into the phone

"Hey Kara, you still with that brat?" Nile said unamused

"Hey Tasha, Mortisha. I miss the two of you too, bunches and bunches. I'll be there as soon as I can, I want to spend some time with my boyfriend and his family for a bit." Kara said ignoring Nile's comment

"Aww, but we want you home." Tasha said sadly

"How about this, after you two get out of school we take a trip out to see her? We can see Rosa then too." Gina said with a smile

"Really?!" Mortisha said happily

"That sounds like a good idea. I think it'd be good especially since Fuuto has a big family too and has one younger brother who usually has no one to be around. It'll be good for all three of them Gina."

"Good then, I'll make the arrangements and from there we'll do things as accordingly." Gina said as she took it off of speaker

"Alright then, I'm glad I was able to reach you while you were home...Has Rosa contacted you at all?"

"She did yesterday. She said you and Fuuto had a misunderstanding that made you depressed. When we get there I want to know everything got it?"

"Y-Yes Gina. Shit I gotta go Fuuto's brother is being an idiot."

"Alright go. Talk to you later."

Kara hung up and she got Wataru down from the tree and ended up falling off of the tree back first as she held on to the young male. Wataru looked to her sadly. "Are you okay?"


	28. Chapter 28

Kara got him off of her and she stood up carefully. She tried to ignore the jolting amount of pain she felt going through her spine as she looked to Wataru.

"I'm fine please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

He nodded his head with a smile. "I will!"

He then went off playing again until she felt a pair of hands go over her eyes. She knew the hands that were over her eyes and placed her hands on top of them.

"Really fuuto? I'm trying to watch over your brother here."

He sat beside her as he let her see again before he pulled her into him. "I got your message after I got out of the studio. I can't believe that even though he's a teenager he still acts like a child."

"Hey you're not any different than him. You two may be ages apart but you're still in the same age group." She said as she poked his cheek as she spoke

"Keep doing that see where that gets you." Fuuto said as he narrowed his eyes at her

"What are you gunna do pretty boy? Give me the puppy eyes?" She teased as she kept poking his cheek

"That's it; you asked for it Kara!"

She got up and squealed as she saw Fuuto launch for her. He chased after her and she bolted past Wataru who laughed at seeing Fuuto chasing Kara until he caught her as he tackled her down to the grass and tickled her making her laugh to the point that she was crying until he realized she was crying for some other reason and stopped. He looked to her confused as he helped her up only for him to hear her whine in pain.

"I didn't hurt you...did I?" Fuuto asked concerned

"N-No...I just...Ouch." She said in pain

"She kept me from falling earlier. She landed on her back as she caught me Fuuto...will she be okay?" Wataru asked concerned

"Were you climbing up that one big tree again Wataru?" Fuuto asked as he turned to look at him

"M-Maybe.."

"Ukyo told you not go up there before! Why don't you ever listen!? Because of you she's hurt!" Fuuto said annoyed

As Wataru was being scolded he teared up as if he was going to cry. Kara weakly got up and she pulled Wataru into her hugging her.

"Its okay Wataru, he's just annoyed. Lets just go home okay?"

"B-But I hurt you Kara. I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to hurt you." Wataru said sadly

"Its fine, I'll be okay." She said softly to him

Wataru nodded his head as he sniffled before Fuuto held her close to him. "I'm carrying you home I'm not letting you be in that much pain"

She blushed but nodded her head. "O-Okay."

She went on to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as Wataru walked beside them. He still felt bad for what he had done to Kara and wanted to figure out way to say sorry to her to get her to see how bad he felt for what he had done. When they got home Wataru went straight to his room as Fuuto took Kara to the bathroom where he helped her out of her clothes before placing her in the hot spring that was within it.

He then kissed her cheek softly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, thank you Fuuto."

He then left her be as she sighed with her eyes closed. She then began to sing softly to herself in her native language of English as she felt the soreness of her back slowly fade off. She soon felt as if she was being caged in only to see Fuuto in front of her with a smug look on his face. She blushed as she realized that she had sang with him right there and he cupped her face in his hand before he kissed her on the lips softly.

"You really get embarrassed easily don't you Kara?"

She didn't know what to say to him as she tried not to let her eyes wander from his beautiful brown eyes; but it was almost impossible for her not to. Fuuto snickered a bit before he moved closer to her making her gasp as she felt him quickly moving her legs to either side of his.


	29. Chapter 29

"What do you think I'm doing Kara?" He said softly to her before he kissed her on the lips once more

As he did she held on to him tightly as she felt him move closer to her.

As fuuto moved closer to her as he moved himself into her making her gasp into his lips as he groaned into her. "Keep quiet, this room echo's." He said softly to her.

"T-Then don't do this...I...I don't know if I can keep myself quiet." She said shakily

"Then it looks like I'll have to be sure you do. Hold on to me tightly; I can't stand not being in you another day." He said softly to her before he kissed her once more

He then moved out of her half way before going back into her; he felt her grasp on him tighten as he first moved slowly, then he moved slightly faster and harder as he felt her legs tighten their grasp around him. He knew she was getting just as needy as he was and broke the kiss after awhile as he kissed down to her neck as she bit her bottom lip from moaning out loudly.

"that's it...Just a little bit longer Kara, I promise everything will be just fine." He said softly to her as he groaned against her neck as he had one of his hands go to her hip holding her tightly in place as he pounded himself into her.

She placed her hand over her mouth as she moaned loudly into it as she came against him as she felt him orgasm into her. He then panted as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

Afterwards he looked up to her with a small smile. "How's your back?"

"Its alright, its not in pain."

"Good, I don't want you to ever be in pain Kara." He said softly to her

"Alright, can I get out or are you going to keep me here?" She asked curiously

He let go of her and he let her get out as he followed after her. She saw that he had gotten her new clothes to wear so she placed them on only to have him wrap his arm around her as she wore only her skirt and bra as he pulled her into him making her back go into his chest.

"Yes Fuuto?" She asked curiously

"I love you Kara." He said before he pecked her on the cheek softly

She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek back. "I love you too you hopeless romantic, what do you want from me now?"

"Instead of being here for dinner did you...Well Want to go on a date with me Kara?" He asked shyly and slightly flustered

She giggled a bit at how flustered he was. She smiled and turned around to see him before she went up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "Sure, I'd like that Fuuto."

He smiled as he had his arms around her tighter. "Good, We'll leave in a few hours then. I want to be sure that Ukyo knows about it."

"Alright then." She said with a smile before she tried to step away from him only for him to let his eyes wonder down to her breasts "What are you thinking about Fuuto?"

He only gave her a slight smirk as he kept her close to him as he undid her bra from the front of it and she pushed his face from getting close to her.

"Oh don't you even think about it. You already had me once today Fuuto you can wait."

He frowned as he looked to her. "But Kara." He said with a slight pout

She laughed and smiled. "And this is what I mean by you still being a child!"

"I am not being a child!" He said whining

She slipped his arms from around her and redid her bra before placing her shirt on quickly. "Yes you are, and its adorable." She teased before she left the bathroom leaving him there on his own

He sighed as he closed his eyes "Damn it, she's going to make me wait all damn night for her."

Kara could hear him talk to himself and snickered to herself before she went to go and hang out with whoever was home only to see that Yusuke, Ema and Wataru were playing a game together. She watched them play until she felt an arm go around her to see that it was Yuna who grinned at her.

"I see that Fuuto got to you." She said as she pointed to her neck

"Yeah, he apparently doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Kara said with a sigh

Yuna laughed and smiled. "Well at least you got yourself a compassionate lover."

"What about you?"

"Oh he can be compassionate...When he wants to." Yuna said with a grin

"So which one of the brothers are you with anyways?" Kara asked curiously

"Yuna where did you place my glasses?" Azusa asked as he came into the living room

"Never mind I think I know." Kara said shaking her head

Yuna grinned and got up. "What makes you think that I have them?"

"Really you're going to play innocent with me? You knew that I was taking a nap in my room, where are they?"

"I don't have them." She said with a smile

"Arms out I'm checking you."

She laughed and did as he asked and she ended up being right. Which made him raise an eyebrow at her. "So where did you place them."

"I didn't touch your glasses sweetie, have you tried to ask your trouble making brother?"

"Which one?"

Yuna laughed again and smiled. "The one who's behind you."

He looked behind him to see Tsubaki with his glasses on his face. "Tsubaki why the hell are you wearing my glasses for?"


	30. Chapter 30

Azusa got his glasses from Tsubaki before placing them on. "You're an idiot." He said before he looked to Yuna. "Sorry for thinking you took them."

"Its fine I would have taken them but Tsubaki beat me too it. I actually had come back from the bathroom to see that they were gone." Yuna said with a small smile

Kara saw how the three of them spoke with one another and wondered how come they acted so close to one another. She jumped though when she felt Fuuto pull her into him.

"Someone spaced out." Fuuto teased.

"S-Shush you!" She said as she poked his cheek

He chuckled a bit as he smiled at her. "Make me."

She pulled on his collar and kissed him on the lips just to shut him up. He wasn't expecting her to do it, but he smiled and kissed her back as he pulled her closely to him.

"Now shush you." She said before she leaned her head against his chest as she watched the trio play a game

As time went on Fuuto had left her to be with his brothers and sister-in-law as he saw Ukyou. After speaking with him he pulled Kara out of the house and walked with her around as he held on to her hand. He knew that she showed him around where she lived; so he was going to do just the same.

She listened to his every word as he spoke to her; she enjoyed hearing about his younger years as he spoke to her. Seeing the light in his eyes made her happy knowing that he was happy talking about his past. He then took her into a restaurant where he pulled out a chair for her before pushing her into the table.

He then sat across from her as he spoke with her; he wanted to place all doubt in her away that night. He knew that she was still iffy about him being with her so he was going to do whatever it took to keep her happy and there with him. As the date they went on went smoothly they walked back after eating only for Kara look up to him with a smile.

"Fuuto when do you leave out?"

"We leave out in the morning. I told you I'm not going anywhere without you." Fuuto said before he kissed the top of her head softly

She blushed but nodded her head. "O-Of course Fuuto."

When they got back home they packed what they needed and Fuuto told her everything that she needed to know before they went to bed that night. Early that morning the two of them left out and they were picked up in a tour bus. Fuuto let her go on first before Fuuto explained everything to her; she then got to be introduced to his band members and got to know what Fuuto was like before he was with her.

She called it when they had said that he was an arrogant male with a big ego, Fuuto only scowled at them a bit before he pulled Kara into him. He didn't like how his band mates were making him seem out to be someone he wasn't. He took her to a different part of the bus as he spent time with her until they got to the first venue. Kara Felt nervous as she looked to Fuuto who grinned at her.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine. Just be yourself and remember no speaking just let them think what they will."

She nodded her head as she left out with Fuuto and his band. As they got to the venue she could hear a lot of females screaming and shouting for Fuuto which made her jealous. She kept it to herself as she closed her eyes as the boys set everything up. She was in the back with his manager as he made sure that everything was alright back stage until he saw her.

"You, girl what are you doing back here. Did you sneak in!?" His manager said seriously

"What? No, I'm Fuutos girlfriend." She said confused

"Yeah right, every girl wishes for that. Security! Get this girl out of here!" His manager yelled out

"Wait! No Im telling the truth! Just ask fuuto!" Kara said sadly as she was being dragged off

"What the hell are you guys doing to Kara, let go of her now." Fuuto said seriously as he came into the back


	31. Chapter 31

His manager looked to Fuuto with a smile. "This girl sneaked in so we're taking care of her. No need for you to get involved."

"Sneaked in my ass; that's my girlfriend you're trying to kick out. Lelou get the arrogant stick out of your ass and stop to listen. I told you yesterday that I have a girlfriend and she'd be with us the entire tour. You assholes better let go of her before I mess up your faces." Fuuto said seriously

He glared and signaled for the males to let her go, once she had been let go she bolted into Fuuto's arms as she began to cry. He rubbed her back as he looked to Fuuto.

"Stop being an asshole Lelou, I know you've been trying for years to get me to be with other talented women around here but I only agreed to this damn tour just to shut your damn mouth up." Fuuto said before he looked down to Kara. "Did you want to see what the stage is like?"

"Mhm, sure." Kara said sniffling a bit

He pulled her on to the stage and held her hand tightly before he saw how her eyes widen. "Damn this place is big!"

"Not really. It only fills 1500 people. I've played for bigger crowds." He said with a grin

"No wonder you're not camera shy; you've been performing in front of a lot of people haven't you?" Kara asked

"Yes, and I want you to come up here and sing with me."

"W-What?! Hell no! I am not that good of a singer! I'm an actress not a singer Fuuto." She said shaking her head

She was pulled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Bull shit. I heard you singing the other night; take it from a professional. You have a great singing voice; hell if I would have known you could sing I would have thought about introducing you to my manager sooner. He's such an idiot sometimes though."

She blushed deep red as she look up at him. "Um...Well. Okay. What exactly do you want me to sing Fuuto?" She asked shyly

He grinned at her knowing that she had caved in to his words. He pulled away from her and he went to the stand where the drums were set up and picked up a few pieces of paper.

"These." He said as he handed them to her.

She looked down at them and saw that they were Japanese songs written in English. They practice the songs before the security guards let the fans in. Fuuto did a few songs solo before he introduced her as his girlfriend. The lights then went low as the first song began to play. They started off at different parts of the stage and placed their own hearts into the song; Fuuto remembering how he was rejected by Ema only to see her marry to Subaru and Kara remembering the early past of how she thought she'd lose Fuuto to Ema. The song ended with the two of them being back to back holding each other's hand.

They both close their eyes before Kara and Fuuto sing once more as they turn to face one another as they hold the others hand tightly as they looked to one another before they walk towards the crowd of people and goes back to back with one another once again looking in the opposite direction as the other. until the end where they both had their eyes closed and had their free hand that was once holding on to the others hand on their heart.

As the last song began to play the stage went dark again and the two went back to the middle of the stage between his bases player and his guitar player. The two of them sang together as they danced, They both bowed at the end before Fuuto said goodbye to all of them as he took Kara by the hand and took her into the back. Once they were off the stage Fuuto hugged her before he kissed her on the lips.

"You did wonderful out there, that wasn't too bad was it?" Fuuto said with a grin

"N-No, but that's only cause I had you there beside me. I could never do that type of thing alone." She said honestly

"Hehe, It will take time for you to get used to. Honestly I think its best if you find something more than just being an actress to do; it'll give you a variety of things to do instead of being stuck on just one thing. Its part of why I wanted to be an actor." He said with a big grin

"I'll think about it Fuuto, for now can I just rest; I haven't moved that much in a long time." She said as she leaned her head against his chest

"Sure, c'mon." He said as he held her hand tightly

He pulled her to the couch and sat her down as he saw the VIP members come into the back. Kara leaned her head against Fuuto as she held on to his arm. She could already feel the stares of the girls that had just come into the back on her. They immediately went up to Fuuto with a smile.

"Fuuto you were amazing out there!" A raven haired female said happily

"Is it okay for us to take a picture with you Fuuto?!" A ginger female asked

Fuuto looked to Kara. "Think you'll be okay for a bit Kara?"

She held on to him tighter before she kissed him on the lips. "Yeah; I'm not going anywhere Fuuto." She said with a nod as she let go of him reluctantly

Fuuto got up and too the pictures with the females. As two of the three females spoke with Fuuto the Ginger female came up to her and crossed her arms. "I don't know who the hell you think you are getting close to our fuuto, but you better watch yourself, Fuuto deserves someone who isn't as ugly as you are."

"Excuse me? What the hell did you say you little brat?"

"You heard me."

Kara got up and narrowed her eyes seeing as she was much taller than the ginger female. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tara."

"Okay Tara, let me put it to you like this. Just cause you got a crush on my boyfriend doesn't mean you have to try to place self doubt within myself. I know damn well that I am attractive. I'm an actress from America where for a year I got to spend a lot of time with Fuuto. The fact that you think that you have the nerve to spit that bull shit at me shows how jealous you are that I can get so close to him. Honestly its pathetic." Kara said seriously


	32. Chapter 32

The ginger glared at Kara as she stepped closer to her and pushed her back a bit. "So what if you're an actress, Fuuto should have a woman who can compliment him not someone who'd get questioned."

Kara scoffed. "You have nerve to say that due to the fact that you're a fan of his and would probably use him for his title. I love Fuuto for what he is on the inside not his title as a damn idol, hell I didn't know he was an idol till I did my own research on him on the night that I met him. You have no room to say half the things you are, you don't know me and you have no idea what I am capable of doing to not only you but any female that gets in the way of my relationship with Fuuto."

"I highly doubt that you even know how to-" Tara said before Fuuto spoke up.

"Tara stop arguing with my girlfriend and get the hell out of here. I told you before to stop being cruel to women around me." He said as he wrapped his arm around Kara's waist pulling her into him

"B-But...How can you be with someone like _her!?_ How can you be sure that she's not going to use you?!" Tara asked sadly

"I know she's not because she deals with the same things I do in America, I've seen her life for the year I spent in America, I know why she's with me and I know damn well that I can trust her. Don't make me get Security on you Tara leave." Fuuto said seriously

Tara teared up before she glared at Kara. "This isn't the last you've seen of me Kara, your relationship with him isn't going to last for long." She then stormed off

Kara then sighed as she closed her eyes placing her head against his chest. "Thank you Fuuto I didn't think she'd ever leave me alone."

"I heard everything. She's done this type of crap before but I didn't think she'd go _this_ far just to get to me though. Your words about her were spot on though, I'm glad you can stand up for yourself like that. Its reassuring if someone tries to get between us once more." He said with a small smile as he looked down to her

"Yeah well now I just want to take a shower and go into a sleep like coma." She whined

He laughed and made her look up at him. "You really are adorable, I'll show you were the showers are here." He said before he kissed her softly on the lips

He then took her to a different part of the venue where she was able to take a shower and get into different clothes. She met up with Fuuto and held his hand tightly as they went back into the bus before they had something quick to eat and went to bed. They snuggled into one another as Fuuto watched her sleep; he was slightly concerned about what had happened that day from his manager trying to pull Kara from the venue to Tara trying to down talk Kara. He had no idea how to keep her from being separated from his side until he had an idea that he was going to place in motion in their last stop.

For most of a year the two of them performed together as Kara slowly got used to being on stage with Fuuto; they tried out different songs and their last show was in Tokyo where Fuuto called her up on stage as his girlfriend once more before he grinned at her. He went down on one knee knowing that not only his fans in the audience were watching but his family at home were watching too. He had called Yuna telling her to turn the TV on for his show; he had his mic in one hand as he took a small box out of his pocket.

"Kara Sullivan You are an amazing woman inside and out. The time we've had together has been the most amazing time of my life, I could not ask for a better girlfriend than you. Will you do me the honors of taking our relationship to the next level and marrying me?" He asked as he opened the box showing an engagement ring within it.


	33. Chapter 33

Kara didn't know whether to be astounded that he was making such a big deal out of it or feel utterly nervous about the fact that he had just purposed to her in such a public place with so many watching. She tried to ignore the fact that the entire stadium had gone dead silent and was waiting for her reply to his question. Kara instead focused on the fact that Fuuto had a glint of doubt within his eyes and that his smile was faltering every moment she stalled.

She moved herself closer to him and she placed her hand softly on his face before she smiled at him. "Of course Fuuto." She said happily before she kissed him on the lips.

He happily kissed him back as he stood up holding her within his arms as deepened the kiss between them for just a moment before he placed the ring on her left ring finger. He then kissed the top of her hand softly. "I love you Kara; you are my everything."

"I love you as well Fuuto; you really know how to make a girl feel special." She said as she hugged him

He hugged her back before the two of them played three songs together placing their hearts into every word they sang together. After the concert was over with Fuuto's phone went off as they got to the back.

"Hey Yuna." He said with a grin

"OH MY GOSH YOU DID NOT JUST PURPOSE TO THAT WOMAN ON LIVE TV!" She yelled happily

"I Did and she's now officially all mine. Did any of my brothers watch with you?" Fuuto asked

"They all did! Everyone but you are here! You should have heard Wataru yelling at the TV. He kept yelling for Kara to say yes to being with you." She said happily

He chuckled a bit. "Of course he did; we should be home soon. We'll be staying there for about two months before going back to America."

"Alright! I can't wait to see the two of you again! I'll see you when you get home bro." Yuna said before she hung up

"Was that Yuna I heard squealing at you?" Kara asked

"Yeah apparently everyone is home...which means you get to enjoy being around all of my family now with the exception of my parents. They're never home and I don't expect you to ever meet them when the time comes." Fuuto said as he went up to her and pulled her into him. "You do realize what this means don't you?"

"You're going to be hella clingy to me?" She asked

He scoffed. "No, It means that no one can try to break us apart; the entire world now knows that we're together and that you are branded as mine. You better get used to people wanting to get your attention being with me just doubled that attention." He said with a smirk

"Its seems then that I'll need to invest in better sunglasses." She joked

Fuuto laughed and smiled. "Think you can make it back home?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage." She said with a grin

"Good; c'mon lets get going."

The two left and Kara kept her head against Fuuto's arm as the flashing of the lights kept burning her eyes. By the time they got to the bus Kara placed her hands over her eyes as she rubbed them. "Bloody hell they are annoying shites...To think that they'd be _that_ persistent is annoying as hell."

"It'll only get worse when we get back to America. Remember you're an icon there." Fuuto said as he pulled her into him as he sat down on a couch that was in the bus

She leaned against him as she looked up at him. "Oh I know and I'm _NOT_ looking forward to that. I just hope that things will be okay when we get back to America."

"It'll all be okay, I promise." Fuuto said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll trust you for now; we'll never know what'll happen Fuuto." She said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and nuzzled herself against him.


	34. Chapter 34

When they got to the house Yuna hugged both of them happily due to the fact that she was so excited to see both of them. Especially since she had helped them out with their relationship, Fuuto accepted the hug that he was given, but Kara was a bit taken back, due to the fact that she didn't think that Yuna cared that much for her. She apparently thought wrong. She eventually did hug Yuna back before they were dragged back into the house were they had a welcome back party for the both of them, which was also a congratulation party for the two of them as well.

Wataru went up to Kara and hugged her happily. "I'm happy to have you as my sister now!"

"Wataru, remember she's going back to America in two months. She's not staying here and neither is Fuuto." Masoami said kindly

"I know...But still! I get to hang out with her till she goes back!"

"Actually, Kara and I were talking while coming back. Since she's having some of her siblings come over soon we might be leaving sooner." Fuuto said as he pulled Kara closer to him

"Really?! Aww! B-But do you two have to go and leave?" Wataru said sadly

Kara went up to Wataru and bent down to his eye level. "Wataru, I know you have gotten close to me and that you really like me. But I have a job that I need to continue on. And I can't do that if I am here."

"B-But...Kara I really don't want you to leave."

"We'll come back when we can. Right Fuuto?" Kara said as she looked from Wataru to Fuuto.

"Yeah, we're having our wedding here in Japan, so you'll get to see us then." Fuuto said with a slight nod

"Okay."

"So Kara, when is your family supposed to be here?" Masoami asked

"Well I haven't had contact with them since being here. So I don't know." She said before her phone went off. "Um..excuse me."

She then left for the balcony only to see that it was one of her sisters. She answered the phone with a smile on her face. "Hey Shy, what's up?"

"DON'T YOU HEY SHY ME! WE SAW YOU GETTING PURPOSED TO!" Shyla yelled through the phone.

Kara pulled the phone away from her ear before she laughed and placed it back to her ear. "I didn't think you'd all watch it. That's why the casual greeting, so what's up?" She repeated

"Oh, well we're on our way to see you actually! Not all of us are going though. So who all is there?" Kara asked

"Mortisha, Tasha, Renne, Gina, Nile and I. I did call Rosa so she could meet up with us too!" Shyla said with a grin

"Cool, so Becky stayed behind to watch the hotel then?" Kara asked

"Yup, she said that someone had to be there. Oh! and you should have seen Nile's face when he saw Fuuto purposing to you. Oh my gosh, he flipped off the TV and left the room. It was funny as hell." Shyla said with a giggle

Kara scoffed. "I have no regrets on saying yes to Fuuto, he's the best guy I've ever been around and I'm happy to have met him."

"Oh! We're about to land see ya in a bit!"

"Sweet see you soon then."

Kara then went inside to see Yusuke and Fuuto playing DDR. Once they were both done Kara tackled down Fuuto hugging him and grinned at him. "Damn, a warning could have been nice Kara." Fuuto said as he looked to her

"Nope, that would take the fun out of things." She said with a grin "Shyla called me."

"Oh? What did she want?"

"They're landing now. But its not everyone just a few of them."

"Please tell me your half shit brother isn't part of that."

"He is...Sadly."

Fuuto pulled her closer to him. "Well then, looks like he's going to have to deal with not only me but my bro's as well."

She blushed as she looked up at him. "A-Alright. If you say so Fuuto, but I want to be there when they get to the air port...if that's okay with you."

"Its fine just not alone." Fuuto said seriously.

"Fine, Can I take Wataru with me?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Fuuto, why don't you go with her? She is your fiancee." Yuna said seriously

"I know she is, but her elder step brother hates me." Fuuto said as he held Kara's hand tightly.

"Then prove him you aren't scared of him; go with her." Tsubaki said before he poked Fuuto on the Forehead "Unless you are afraid."

Fuuto slapped Tsubaki's hand from his head. "As if! I'm not scared of some sick male and his obsession with a taken women."

"Then go with her." Tsubaki said with his hands on his hips

Fuuto then looked to Kara. "Did you want me to go with you?"

"Please? I don't want to be alone when I meet them."

"Alright fine. Then we're doing this my way."

Fuuto pulled her outside, she looked to him in utter shock as Wataru followed behind them. Fuuto had called up a limo for them before having them go to the air port. Once they got there the driver opened the door for them letting Wataru get out first before Kara and Fuuto got out. Fuuto then smiled at Kara. "Go find your siblings. I'll be here with Wataru."

She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Alright thank you."

She then bolted into the air port where she went looking for her siblings and she soon saw them. She happily rushed up to her sisters and hugged Shyla and Gina tightly. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

"Hey Kara, its nice to see you as well." Gina said with a grin

"Loosen up there Kara, you are gunna choke me kiddo." Shyla said with a smile

She let go of her sisters and smiled at both of them. "C'mon, Fuuto and his younger brother Wataru are waiting for us outside."

"So you didn't come alone." Nile said bitterly

"Shut up and accept the fates Nile. I'll never love you. Get over yourself." Kara said seriously before she looked to Tasha and Mortisha. "Would you two like to see your soon to be brother in laws?"

"Yeah!" The two girls said in unison

"Alright then, just keep in mind that he may not know what you're saying."

They nodded their heads and the lot of them left to be outside. One of her other sisters placed her hand on Kara's arm.

"Do you really think you can trust this...guy with your life Kara?" Renne asked concerned

"Of course, I had my concerns but he's laid them all to rest, I'm not afraid of what will become of us after this." Kara said with a grin.

Renne nodded her head. "Of course, I hope your doing the best for yourself sis. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know...and I don't wish to get hurt again either. But Fuuto has proven himself to be a man of his word so far."

After greeting fuuto and Wataru the lot of them left for the Asahina house hold where Fuuto and Kara saw that Iori and Subaru were waiting outside for them. Once the car stopped Fuuto got out first before he helped Kara's sisters and her out of the limo as Wataru let himself out and Niel followed afterwards.

"Hey Iori, Subaru. These are some of my siblings. Gina, Shyla, Renee, Tasha and Mortisha and my step brother Nile." Kara said with a smile

The two males said their hello's before they looked to Fuuto. "Your boss came over earlier; apparently he wasn't so happy with what you did and wanted to see you when you got back." Iori said speaking up

"He can deal; I'm not getting yelled at for following my heart." Fuuto said unamused "He's been up my rear the entire time for being with Kara. He'll probably just yell at me and tell me to break it off with her, and I won't do that. It'll hurt more than just Kara if I did that."

Iori nodded his head before he looked to Kara. "Do you know how long they'll be here in Japan for?"

"A week, or so the eldest here which happens to be Gina said." Rosa said as she placed her arm over Kara's head.

Kara smiled as she saw her elder sister. "Heya Rosa, Thanks for coming."

"No problem Kiddo, I saw that performance you and the kid did. Congrats on it. You deserve to be happy." Rosa said with a grin


	36. Chapter 36

After having a big family dinner and the Asahina males meeting up with some of the Sullivan family Rosa took her family back with her leaving Kara with the Asahina boys. Kara was more than happy that things happened as they did as she snuggled up against Fuuto as they slept that night. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the ring on her left finger.

She knew with the ring on her finger that she truly was his and it was something she never would have thought she'd be at so young. But with someone as charming as Fuuto, she wasn't surprised that he had found his way in her heart. What really made her fall for him was when he sang for her in the movie they did together.

She knew she had to act as if she was flattered by it, and was taken off of her feet. But she didn't act like it did, it actually did which made things even better for her. To show genuine emotions that she had for him, for the strange idol that he was. Even with his confident act he was still a young teenage by who needed love.

Kara was more than happy to give Fuuto what he needed in his life; she looked up at him as she felt his lips against her forehead. "What are you thinking about, you seemed spaced out there for a moment Kara." Fuuto asked curiously

She smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips "I was thinking about just how lucky I am to have a wonderful man like you by my side like this. Being with you like this...it makes me really happy. I never would have dreamed marrying anyone at this age. But I'm really happy to be here beside you Fuuto, it pushes away all the doubt that I've had for the longest time."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Just think about the time we'll have together once we're married. Three months you and me all alone. I get to have you whenever I want, I get to always see your beautiful body. See you smile...it'll be the best thing next to you actually saying yes to being engaged to me. I love you a lot and knowing that you feel the same makes me happy."

"Aww and to think that you weren't a sappy little dork." She teased

He towered over her and pinned her arms down. "Say that again I dare you."

She laughed and smiled. "What? I'm being truthful; you've always placed up an act and now you're being a sappy little dork."

"That's it Kara you asked for it." He said before he tickled her

Kara's eyes widen before she laughed as she tried to get away from Fuuto but he wouldn't let her. He kept her under him until he had enough of tickling her and he kissed her neck as he held on to her hips. "I love you but you're a pain some times." He said softly to her

"And you're no better." She said giggling a bit.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm, have you ever known me to lie to you?"

He was silent before he lied on top of her. "Don't even think about moving, cause I'm not." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She laughed and smiled at him. "Alright, Are you comfortable Fuuto?"

"Mhm, of course I am. I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't dork."

"Hey it takes one to know one."

"Calling the kettle black. Just ten minutes ago you called me one." He said looking up to her

She stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I take pride in it, you denied it by tickling me. So fuck you."

He smirked. "That can be arranged."

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, no. Not now. I'm too tired cause a certain dork tired me out from tickling me."

He sighed and flopped back down on her, she shook her head as she petted the back of his head softly. "Kara...I hope you are always happy with me from now on. I don't like seeing you upset."

She was quiet for a moment as she looked to him. "That was random...but I have to ask why?"

"Because you have a beautiful smile, I want to see you smile more." He said as he held her tighter.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day they all went to the beach where Fuuto couldn't keep his eyes off of how Kara looked, she looked amazing in her bathing suit and he enjoyed seeing so much of her skin not being covered. The entire time though Kara spent playing with her younger and elder siblings mainly her younger siblings whom she chased in the sand.

Fuuto felt bored just watching her and caught her as she was chasing after Tasha and Mortisha. She laughed as she looked up to him. "Hey Fuuto."

"You've spent more time around them then me today."

"Alright, you have my attention now, now what do you want from me?" Kara asked curiously

Fuuto smirked and he picked her up bridal style before taking her into the water. She squealed a bit as she felt her body go through cold shock at first. But then she got used to it as he laughed at her, she went up to him and pulled him into the water by his arm. He gasped out in shock before he splashed her with water.

"That wasn't cool Kara." He said looking to her

"Yeah well I didn't like being thrown in the water either you meanie!" She said as she splashed water back at him

Fuuto then tackled her down into the water making her squeal out loudly as she held on to him only brush up against him in the process. That made him let go of her and she swam back to the sand and he looked at her before he rushed after her. She didn't rush off until she saw him getting closer to him she laughed the entire time as she climbed up a few rocks only to hide behind Yuna who was up there on her own.

"Hiding from the super star I'm guessing?" Yuna asked curiously

"Mhm, I am. Why are you up here on your own?"

"Azusa is taking more time gawking at Ema then being around me." Yuna said with a sigh

"You two are married right?" Kara asked

"Supposedly yeah."

"Well make him remember that." Kara said with a grin

"How?"

"Can you swim?"

"No."

"That works, Alright jump down with me and hold on to me."

Yuna nodded her head before held Kara's hand tightly, the two of them fell into the water before Kara taught Yuna how to swim properly enough to tread through the water. Once they were in view of Azusa Kara looked to Yuna. "Alright now. Here's the fun part, you seem close to Tsubaki, mind if he helps?"

"No...N-Not really."

Kara called out to Tsubaki and he came into the water towards them before Kara explained to Tsubaki what she was going to do. Tsubaki was down for it and he took Yuna's hands in his own as Kara and him helped Yuna swim properly. Half way through it Both Fuuto and Azusa saw what was happening and looked to one another.

"Did you know that Yuna couldn't swim?" Fuuto asked

"No...I didn't. I guess it slipped my mind to ask her."

"Oh nice goin', your wife could have easily drowned with your child." Fuuto said seriously

"Wait...what are you talking about?"

"You really are oblivious. Yuna's pregnant or have you not been paying attention to her attitude as of late?" Fuuto said with his arms crossed

He was quiet for a bit before he sighed. "I guess I haven't. Looks like I have to talk to her about it later."

"Later? Ha, either now or never bro. Really are you just going to let Tsubaki get close to her again after the bull shit he pulled with her?" Fuuto asked before he went up to the trio in the water.

He went behind Kara and wrapped his arms around her. "I got you now."

"Not now, I'm trying to help Yuna." Kara said as she went back to helping Yuna out. "Yuna don't pull your legs in like that. Keep your legs out."

"S-Sorry, this all just feels weird. I'm getting swimming lessons from a twenty year old...I don't feel at that comfortable like this."

"Maybe its because you're afraid of what you're hiding." Azusa said as he came up towards where Tsubaki was.

"So you finally figured out what to do." Fuuto said unamused


	38. Chapter 38

After that day Kara and Fuuto spent their time with both of their families separately. With Kara and her family her sisters constantly talked to her about her wedding, she knew that she would have to walk down the aisle alone since she had no father figure. Thinking about the things that she wanted to do with the wedding she wanted to surprise Fuuto with something at the beginning of it. She told her siblings and they were all for it as they hugged her tightly.

Her elder siblings were the most proud of her for finding someone she could truly love and care for. Unlike Neil who didn't like the fact that she was around Fuuto so much and that she had accepted the male so soon into her life. When it came time for Kara's family to leave she said her goodbyes before she went to see how Fuuto was doing. When he got to the Asahina household she saw how quiet it was and got confused.

She went around the house only to see the fact that everyone but Fuuto had left. He was asleep on one of the couches, she slipped herself beside him before she kissed him on the cheek softly. She enjoyed cuddling into him until he held on to her.

"You're back, I'm glad to see you here again Kara."

"My siblings all left, so I came here to spend time with you Fuuto."

"Did you have fun being around your siblings Kara?"

"Mhm, even if my brother was an ass, I don't expect anything less from him."

"You know the entire time you were gone Emma and Yuna wouldn't shut up about the fact that I should be thinking about our wedding instead of putting it off."

She laughed and smiled. "I honestly am not surprised. my sisters were like that too." She said as she placed her hands on his chest softly.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her closer to him. "I don't care how things are as long as you're happy that's what matters the most to me."

She blushed as she looked up to him. "F-Fuuto..."

"So what exactly do you want to do for it?"

"I don't know, I didn't think I'd find someone as handsome as you that would actually love me like this." She said honestly

He moved a bit so he was on top of her before he kissed her on the lips. "Well I've been to two...well technically three but two were meshed together. I have a bit of an idea of what we can do but I think its best if you talk to my elder sisters about it. Yuna and Emma seemed to both know what they wanted from the start."

"Geeze, I just hope they don't talk my ears off."

He kissed her on the lips once more and pulled her closely to him. "That won't happen. I promise."

"I hope you're right on that." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fuuto kept her close to him before he lied against her chest. "Trust me, the only thing you have to worry about is Yuna squishing you in hugs and smothering you to death."

"I'm used to both." She said jokingly as she smiled at him

He looked up to her and narrowed his eyes at her a bit. "What are you trying to say Kara?"

"You lie on top of me more than I lie on top of you. I'm used to your weight on top of me." She said before she stuck her tongue out at him.

He sat up a bit before he tickled her making her laugh so much that she fell off of the couch. She got up before she rushed off, Fuuto went after her and caught her before she could leave the room as he pulled her into his chest. With her back against his chest and his arms around her he kissed her on the cheek. "You aren't going anywhere Kara."

"That's what you know." She said before she pulled herself out of his grasp and rushed off.

He went after her and they ended up outside as he tackled her down by the grass near the sakura tree. He then tickled her making her laugh again. "I give! I give!"


	39. Chapter 39

That night when Yuna and Emma were both home after dinner the three females talked to one another at the table as Fuuto was beside Kara. Kara talked to the two girls about her problem only for both of them to accept helping her out. Fuuto kept Kara very close to him as he listened to his step-sister and sister in law talk to Kara. He was so bored of just hearing them talk that he leaned against Kara as he closed his eyes.

He knew it was important but he didn't really care that much. Yuna and Emma both saw that Fuuto wasn't all that interested and looked to one another before they looked to Kara. "How about the three of us go out tomorrow. We can show you where we got out dresses and the three of us can plan things out so we aren't boring the pop star that's leaning against you." Yuna said with a grin

"You aren't taking her anywhere without me. Kara doesn't know this place like we do." Fuuto said as he opened his eyes as his grasp around Kara tightened a bit.

"Fuuto, I'll be fine. Anyways you have some things you need to do too don't you?" Kara asked

He whined as he nuzzled himself against her. "Yeah but I don't like being away from you."

"Aww isn't that cute. Fuuto actually has a caring side to him." Yuna teased

"Oh shut it, I just don't want anything bad happening to her. Sure you can handle your own but Emma can't which scares me that the two of you are taking Kara out without me around." Fuuto said as he glared at Yuna

"Alright, Alright fine. If that's how you see things why don't you, Azu and Baki come with us and we can get everything out of the way at once. I know for sure that Azu and Baki both would like to help you out with things since Emma's adoptive father helped Azu and Baru out before."

"Alright, I can work with that." He said as he closed his eyes cuddling himself close to Kara

"Geeze you're acting more possessive than ever fuuto."Kara commented

"I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all."

She looked to him skeptical but said nothing. The next day the lot of them left out and they split up to do what needed to be done separately before they met up at the food court in the mall for lunch. While they were there Kara saw how strange Fuuto was acting and felt the need to ask him why. But before she could she dropped her phone as she saw the male that had murdered her mother walking into the mall.

"Kara you okay?" Yuna asked confused

"I...shit. Fuuto, is that why you've been paranoid this entire time?" Kara asked looking to Fuuto

"Yes. your stupid brother said he was out and he was going to find you and forcing you to be with his son." Fuuto said with a sigh

"I'm not staying around for that." She said as she quickly placed her phone in her pocket as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Azusa asked

"The one place that bastard wouldn't expect me to be in." She said before she grabbed Fuuto's hand. "And I'm taking you with me."

He nodded his head and left with her, As they walked off quickly Fuuto held her hand tightly. He was happy she wasn't going to let anyone get between them and she really did value their relationship. He saw that she took them into a crowded book store before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hate this, I shouldn't be running from him but I can't stand up to him either. Seeing what I did still scares the living hell out of me." She said sadly

He wrapped his arms around her. "Its fine, now you know why I was acting how I did. I knew since that bastard came here with your sisters but I didn't want to concern you with it. Even after your siblings left, I wanted you to stay as happy as you could...I should have just told you beforehand so you wouldn't be like this now." He said sadly. "I'm sorry Kara."

"Its fine. I understand why you did it. I just don't want him to take me from you."


	40. Chapter 40

After a few hours of being in the book store she got a text from Yuna saying that the guy had left the mall and they were going to leave soon. She got Fuuto's attention and the two of them left the book store before meeting up with the others. While they left Kara held on to Fuuto's arm tightly. Fuuto kept her close to him as he kept his eyes out for the mad man only to feel her hold on to him tighter and he saw why.

He stopped as he saw the male walking towards them. "There you are Kara, did you really think that you'd get away from that easily?"

"Chris you aren't going to get me away from Fuuto! Just leave me alone!" Kara said scared

The male laughed and smirked at her. "Not a chance, Even though you and your sisters don't ever write to me my own son did. I know that you have been having problems with a lot of issues. They can all be solve as long as you come with me quietly."

"Didn't you hear her asshole. She isn't going anywhere. Very soon she's going to be my wife and nothing is going to change that." Fuuto said seriously

"Oh I think I can" Chris said as he pulled a gun out and pointed it straight at Kara. "Move away from my daughter or I'll kill her right here and now."

Kara was frozen in place due to fear, she hadn't ever been at gun point before or have her life be threatened before. Fuuto looked to Kara said before he moved away from her. He didn't want her to die because of his stubbornness, after he did Chris went to go closer to Kara but Tsubaki tackled the male over due to him being hidden by a car. He kept chris down as Azusa kicked the gun away from him. Yuna called up the police as Fuuto went back to being close to her.

He hugged her tightly only to have her cry against him. He rubbed her back as Chris objected to what he saw before him. He was soon taken away by the police after Azusa showed the police officers what he had recorded. Azusa took them home as Kara wouldn't let go of Fuuto for a second. Fuuto didn't mind, he was scared not only for himself but for her sake as well.

Once they were home and alone in his room he wouldn't let her out of his arms as he kissed her lovingly on the lips. Kara wanted more than just a kiss from him and placed herself against him. Fuuto was more than happy to go along with it as he kept himself close to her enjoying having her so close to him. As months went by Kara did get emotionally better but she didn't want to go home until she knew Nile wasn't there. Which wasn't for a while, so she stayed there and happily spent her time with Fuuto's family as he worked. She enjoyed the time she had with the lot of them.

When it came time for the wedding Yuna gave her a cordless head set and told her once she was outside of the doors to the room where their wedding took place that she could do her surprise for Fuuto. She walked with Yuna before she heard the music and she closed her eyes as she began to sing the right man by Christina aguilera

During it she saw the doors open as she opened her eyes. She slowly made her way down the Aisle as she sang looking straight at Fuuto as she did so. Once she got to Fuuto he held her hand tightly before he kissed the top of her hand softly. After they said their 'I do's' Fuuto pulled her very close to him and kissed her on the lips.

"That was some surprise Kara, I didn't think you'd do something like that." He said softly to her

She giggled a bit, "Well I'm full of surprises."

He rose an eyebrow at her but said nothing until they were dancing together. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a shy smile. "I hope you realize that what we did months ago is back lashing now."

"You mean..."

"Yup."

He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Good to know, now you don't have worry about it."

He chuckled. "No, but you will have worry on whether or not you'll have a voice or not come afterwards."

She averted her eyes as she looked away from him. "You tease me like that is so mean."

"At least to you it is."

She rolled her eyes as she danced the night away with Fuuto before spending a few months beside him alone.


End file.
